Entrapment
by oceandreamz
Summary: The past is not always what is seems, and the future is never sure.Kagome hated feeling weak. Her life changed in a mere day.She becomes rebellious.She works as an assassin and suductress. Life is not what it seems. Sesskag
1. The Nightmare

REPOST! I know I haven't updated in forever.. and I just got a reviewer telling me to update.. so I felt like I should post... I have been working on the next chapter.. but I'm still having writers block.. and can't think of how to make all my transitions.. etc.. but ill get it soon... and I changed the fic back to the original rating and story..

Please read and review... and suggestions are always welcomed... they help... and I need it..lol..

I love all who review and all who even took the time to read it... Reviews are nice.. but even if you read and move on.. im cool with that..

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own em'

For those of you now tuning in, note the first 7 chapters are filler chapters, but very important. I threw some humor, etc. These chapters are for character development, and also foreshadowing for the rest of the story, so pay close attention! lol.. anyways.. I hope you like the story! please leave me a review!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Nightmare 

Thunder shook the frame of a small wooden cabin. Lightning slashed at the sky in uncontrolled fury. The rain pelted mercilessly against the small windows of the cabin. A shrill shriek pierced the air before blending itself with the thunder. A small girl of about 8 ran out of the cabin. Her dress was tattered in many places. Her raven colored hair blended perfectly with the night. She ran ten feet and stopped.

She turned around and yelled, "DADDY!"

No sooner had she said the name, a huge man came running out of the cabin. He was easily 6 feet in height and also had raven hair. He reached the girl and picked her up.

"Daddy!" the girl smiled.

"Darling," he said with warmth.

The warm moment broke as soon as the backdoor of the cabin slammed open. There stood 3 men in trench coats.

"There they are!" one of them shouted.

The father took off running into the forest. He shielded his daughter the best he could from the torrent of branches that slapped at them. He hadn't even run for 5 minutes when a gun was sounded. The father fell forward on his knees, and a painful numbing feeling started to take over. One look at the raven head whose small hands had his shirt in a death grip, and he got back to his feet and continued running. Ten more minutes of running and he became exhausted, but he wouldn't give up, he couldn't. After a few more minutes of running, he started to slow, thinking he had lost them, but another shot was fired. The father fell forward, but steadied his arms, so his daughter wouldn't be crushed. She crawled out from under him. Her sapphire blue eyes widening as she pulled at him. She started to panic as she heard footsteps.

"Come on papa, those bad men are coming. Get up papa!" she yelled.

"I can't darling. You need to go now, run. Just keep running. You remember that cave daddy showed you, go there, don't look back, just keep running," he said quickly.

"No papa, you're coming with me. Come on papa!" tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the rain.

He slowly brought his palm up, and cupped her face; his hand was easily bigger than her entire face, yet it held the gentleness of a feather.

"I love you darling. I'm very proud of you. I was going to wait until you 18th birthday to give this to you, but it seems our time got cut short a little." He takes a necklace off his neck and puts it around her.

"There," he says, "Guard that carefully. You'll see why when you turn 18. I love you so much, now you need to go. Keep going; don't come back. Go!" he said the last part a little louder.

"I'm not gonna leave you papa! I don't want to leave you papa, I wanna be with you!" she yelled.

Her eyes glowed with determination. The voices were very close now.

"I'll always be with you, in your heart. I love you my baby, now go," he urged.

She looked into her father's eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he gave one back to her on her cheek. Then she turned to leave, but collided with a hard object. The man, who she ran into, grabbed her, while the other two held her father down. The girl kicked and scratched at the man holding her.

"Feisty little one, ain't she," the man sneered. "Do you think the boss could use another whore?"

"Of course," the other men agreed.

"You can never have too many whores," they laughed.

The scratchy laugh made the girl wince.

"You'll make a good whore won't you," said her captor, poking her in her nose.

She bit his finger.

"OWW, Bitch!" he yelled. He shook her hard.

"It looks like you need punishment," he said, "I've never fucked children, the boss said they're good though, very soft, so we'll see on you, and what better way to do this then in front of you're father. Then he'll see what you will become, a whore. A dirty little whore."

He threw the girl on the ground, and sat on her legs. He tried to push him off, but he was too strong for her.

"You can't push me off," the man laughed. "You're too weak to do anything. Weak little whore bitch." The little girl screamed as his hand started to descend on her. He slapped her. "Shut up bitch, if you know what's good for you." She quieted.

Her fear became evident. Her whole body started shaking as the man's hands once again started his descent upon her.

"Fear me bitch," he sneered.

Right before he could undo her dress, he felt a sharp pain explode in his head. He yelped out a cry of pain, before he was brutally tossed from on top of the girl's body. The father stood there, midnight eyes flashing dangerously at anything that would dare hurt his daughter.

He gathered her up in his arms and said, "I will always love you no matter what you do. Don't ever let what anyone say ever change that."

She nodded. He started to run, but no sooner had he taken a few steps, someone grabbed his ankle, causing him to loose balance. He dropped her on her feet before he fell, so he wouldn't fall on top of her.

"Go!" he yelled. She nodded. "I love you papa," she whispered.

"I love you too darling," he replied back, his tone full of gentleness and love.  
With that, she fled. She ran fast, trying to get away.

"To the cave, to the cave," she repeated in her head, silently urging her quickly tiring legs to keep going. She heard footsteps not too far behind her; she quickened her pace, hoping not to trip or anything that would slow her down. Her heart slammed into her chest, the thud resounding in her whole body. Fear consumed her, and she kept on running. Finally, after God knows how long, she couldn't hear footsteps anymore. She saw a small hollow in the base of a tree, and quickly fled there. She grabbed some wet branches and leaves, to cover up the whole, making it look natural as possible, lest someone still be out looking for her. As her heartbeat returned to normal, so did her other senses, like the ability to feel, and right now, all she felt was coldness. Water had seeped through her dress, and the cold breeze wasn't helping either. The dry ground of the tree helped, and soon she felt her eyelids getting heavy.

"Can't go to sleep," she thought, remembering what her father told her when they were in the mountains. 'don't sleep when you get cold, because you might not wake up again.' "But I'm so tired," she argued to herself.

As she floated close to oblivion, a voice reached her, the coldness of it mad her shiver, "You cannot escape, you will be mine," she felt a hand wrap around her throat, and it started to squeeze, she did the only thing she could do, scream.

A young woman of about 17 shot out of bed. Sweat rolled of her forehead, and she felt hot trails run down her cheeks, startled, she brought her hands up to her face. She was crying. Her body shook slightly as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Now is not the time for this, Kagome," she scolded herself.

"It was just a nightmare, nothing more," she repeated over to herself, forcing her to believe it. She looked in the mirror; her sapphire blue-eyed reflection stared back at her, a haunted look in her eyes were all that anyone could see of her pain, even then, it was hard to see. She hid it behind a cheery facade; she needed no one's pity. Her eyes closed as the images replayed in her mind. She couldn't go back to sleep now. One glance at the clock told her it was 2 in the morning. She got out of bed and decided to go running. Running always cleared her mind. She grabbed a pair of baby blue shorts, and baby pick tank top. She put on her white Nike sneakers, and tied her long raven hair in a high ponytail. She grabbed her discman with her Evanescence cd, and left. She jogged into the kitchen where she wrote her mom a note on where she was. She quite frequently went on runs in the morning that her mother wouldn't be surprised.  
She put her keys into her pocket, and walked out of her house, locking the door behind her. She did a few stretches, and took off. Hoping to forget her nightmare.

* * *

to answer a question that I have been asked.. this is a flashback-type dream..it happened to her.. 

Read and Review! pretty please!

oceandreamz


	2. Running

Disclaimer: don't own em'.

Thanx for the reviews! You guys make me happy! Plz keep reviewing!

I hope you guys enjoy! Plz Read and Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Running

Kagome started on a light jog. Even though the streetlights illuminated the streets in a soft glow, darkness was still all around. Kagome wasn't really scared because she lived in one of the safest neighborhoods in Kyoto, yet she still felt unsafe, not knowing what like lurking in the shadows. That could be getting ready to jump out at her when she's not looking…

Kagome shook her head violently, "what am I trying to do, scare myself?" she scolded herself.

She jogged on for a bit, until she was about a mile from her home. She looked at the sky and saw the color change from a black to a light blue-gray, followed by a pale pink.

"The sun's rising," she thought to herself, 'which means I should be getting back. School," she thought with disdain.

It wasn't that she didn't like school; she just found it boring.

"I already know everything they're teaching, but I still have to go," she started smirking, " It's so funny when they give pop quizzes and stuff, and I get everything right, they think I'm cheating, but they don't know I know this stuff, becau.." she stopped her train of thought abruptly.

She felt something, like a presence. She turned around, but no one was there, but she still could feel them. She shrugged, letting the person, whoever was close to her think she thought it was nothing. She tensed, yet appeared to do a few stretches, while she stood there, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, nothing happened, so she relaxed slightly. A cool breeze swept over her, and she suddenly had the urge to run, as fast as she could, back home.

She took a few steps, in the direction of her home, and felt the presence following her. She heard footsteps, so she turned around. No one was there. Ok, now she was majorly spooked. She took one more step, and sprinted as fast as she could, down the sidewalk. She ran nonstop through the streets, not even bothering to look at the cars that had screeched to a stop to avoid hitting her. She didn't even seem to notice the cussing that followed; all she knew was to get home.

When she got home, she jumped up 3 stairs at a time. In her rush, she tripped on the second to last step, and fell forward. Her Discman flew from her its clasp on her short's waist and the headphones flew from her head, and landed with a crash on the concrete, while her left knee collided with the top stair, as she let out a pain filled moan. Her hands stopped any other part of her body from colliding with the concrete ground. She turned around, and sat on the top stair to look at her knee. She had a small cut on it, but that wasn't the problem, it was the huge bruise that she saw forming over the majority of her knee. The traditional colors of purple, green, blue, and black started making their appearance on her milky white skin.

"Great," she thought bitterly. She tried to move her knee, but it could barely bend before she became clouded with pain. She turned her head to look at her fallen Discman. What was once 2 pieces was now around ten.

"So much for indestructible," she thought. She heard the shrine door open and looked up to see her mom.

"Kagome!" she yelled. She rushed to her daughter's side and looked at her knee.

"Dear, what have I told you about being careful," she said. "O kami-sama, lets get you inside and look at that knee. Can you get up?" Kagome shook her head no. "I can't really carry you anymore," she said with a small grin, "so you're gonna have to try."

Kagome nodded. Her mother held out her hand, and Kagome grasped it. Kagome's mom helped her up. Kagome gritted her teeth, in order to keep from screaming out in pain. Once she was up, her mom helped her into the house. She put Kagome in a chair, and brought out her first aid kit. The cut wasn't bad; in fact, it had already clotted over. The bruise however, was another story. It wouldn't be going away any time soon.

While her mom was looking at her knee, Kagome was examining the rest of herself. When she had fallen, she had gotten dirt into her fingernails, and scraped her palms a little. She was very hot, and sweating like crazy. All in all, she wanted a bath.

"Mom," Kagome said timidly, "can I go take a bath?" Her mom usually didn't let her take baths when she got cut or anything. She was afraid water would get into the cut, and get infected.

"I suppose so," her mom replied, "but be careful, we can't have you falling again, or you might not even be able to go to school."

"School!" she thought, "Damn, I forgot." She looked at the clock and saw it was a little after 7, and school started at 8:00, and it took about fifteen minutes to drive to school, even though she could barely move her knee.

Her mom helped her upstairs, and into her room. She had her own bathroom connect to her room.

"Yell if you need anything," said before closing the door.

Kagome stripped down, and carefully made her way to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, and turned on her shower. She let the water run until it was a good temperature, and stepped in. The warm water instantly made her feel better. It slowly relaxed her tensed muscles, and it even made the pain in her knee dull a little. She shampooed her hair, and scrubbed her body clean. She got out of the shower, and dried herself with her towel. She went to her closet and picked a jean skirt which came a little below her knee with a slit on both side that went up to mid thigh, and a red halter top with a black border. As she was about to close her closet, something green caught her eye. It was her school uniform. She let out a small smile and closed her door.

As she made her way down stairs, the smell of bacon and toast made its way to her. When she got downstairs, she saw her little brother and grandpa already eating, while her mom was cooking.

"Good morning," she said happily, even though she doesn't know why she's happy, she is. Everyone looks at her, and smiles. Her mom sets a plate down beside her brother and across from her grandfather. On her way to her seat, she gives her grandfather a kiss on the cheek, and ruffles her brother's hair.

"Hey!" he yells. He playfully punches her in the arm, and she feigns injury. Their mother rolls her eyes at her children, and takes her seat by her father. They begin eating.

"Settle down you too," she says without looking up from her food. It's strange how mothers know what's happening even when they're not looking. After Kagome finished eating, she got up to leave. She turned to Sota.

"Hurry up squirt, or I'll make you walk to school," she said in a mock serious tone. She would never make her brother walk to school, she couldn't bear the thought of something happening to him, even though he probably had a better chance walking, considering the way she drives, but she wouldn't tell her mother that.

"Fine," her brother pouted. When he finished, Kagome grabbed her backpack and her activities bag, and keys and headed to her car, her pride and joy, her 2004 Acura RSX. It was midnight black with silver linings and silver flames that licked the sides with a black and silver spoiler. She also had blue neon lights on the bottom. She tossed her bag in the bag, and waited for her brother to get settled in. After they got comfortable, Kagome put the gear in reverse, and pulled out of the garage. Once on the road, Kagome sped off. Sota's school was about ten minutes from home, and very close to her school.

She stopped on the curb, and let Sota off at his elementary school. She waited for a few adults and children to cross the cross walk. When she didn't see anybody, she started moving, but immediately halted when a young girl ran out on the crosswalk.

"Great," Kagome thought, as she watched the little girl wait for someone. "She shouldn't wait on the crosswalk, someone might not see her, and end up hitting her," she mused.

The little girl was dressed in a little red dress, with a yellow flower on it. She had brownish-black hair with a little ponytail out of the side of her head. "She's cute," Kagome thought. What she saw next, made her blood run cold. A red car was approaching at a very high speed, and didn't seem to be slowing for the little girl.

"Hey little girl, Move, there's a car coming!" she shouted.

The little girl looked at her, and waved. She obviously didn't understand what she meant. The car was rapidly approaching. Kagome desperately fiddled with her seat belt, she cursed under her breath, because the thing didn't want to unclasp. She gave it one hard pull, and click it came undone. Kagome dashed out of the car, ignoring the immediate pain that followed the abrupt movement of her knee, the girl was no more than 4 feet from her, but the car seemed closer. The girl turned to look at her right and saw the car. She became rooted to the ground. Kagome saw this and tried to run faster. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, as Kagome ran out, shouting for the girl to move. The car was barely four feet away, Kagome was 2, but the car was faster.

* * *

Ciffy! dodges a randomly thrown object will Kagome get to the girl in time? You'll just have to read and find out.

Read and review! I love all comments, suggestions, etc. just no flames. If you don't like this story, then I don't see why you should spend more time on it then you have to, to write something negative about it.

C-ya guys next time

oceandreamz

oceandreamz


	3. Pictures

Disclaimer: don't own em'

Thanx to all my reviewers! You guys are the greatest! I hope you like the chapter. Tell me if the story seems kind of dragged out, one of my friends told me that I was writing it too fast, so I'm trying my best to 'slow' it down a little.

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Pictures

The care was so close to the girl, that if it wasn't moving, Kagome could reach out and touch it. In a wild grab, Kagome grabbed the girl around her waist, and tried to move backwards to escape the danger zone, but her eyes widened as her back pressed against the side of her car. The car was still going to hit the girl, not to mention, that she probably is going to get hit in the process.

In the spur of the moment, Kagome lifted the girl in the air and held her tight. Just in time because the car sped past her, but Kagome caught a peek of the driver. He had long black hair, pale skin, and was wearing thick sunglasses that kept her from seeing his eyes, but she swore his eyes looked like a crimson red. When their eyes met, she felt an involuntary shiver run up her spine. She didn't like him; she got a bad feeling from him.

The little girl was safe, but the same couldn't be said about Kagome. As the car had passed her, the rear view mirror had grazed her across her stomach.

When the car was gone, Kagome slowly lowered the girl back to the ground. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her blood was roaring in her ears.

The little girl turned to Kagome, her light-brown eyes wide. Kagome pat the girl on the head in a soothing manner.

"Are you ok?" Kagome spoke in a soft voice. The girl nodded.

All of a sudden, the pain from Kagome's knee and her new wound on her stomach, caught up with her. Her vision blurred at the sudden wave of pain. She slid to the ground, her back still pressed to the side of her car.

The little girl was watching her. Suddenly, tears popped into the little girl's eyes. Kagome saw this and motioned for the girl to come to her. The little girl launched herself at Kagome, and attached her little arms around her neck, and started sobbing.

Kagome scooted the girl until she was sitting comfortably on her lap, being mindful of her knee and stomach. Kagome ran her fingers through the little girl's hair, telling her that everything was ok.

"Rin was so scared," the little girl sobbed, "that car was coming, and Rin couldn't move." She cried harder.

"Shhhhh… It's ok.. I'm here, you're safe now," Kagome said soothingly. The girl quieted a little.

"What's you name?" Kagome asked,

"Rin's name is Rin," the girl said.

"Thought so.. How cute, she talks about herself in third person," Kagome thought, smiling a little.

"My name is Kagome," she said. The girl stared at her, and gave her a toothy grin, that made Kagome's insides melt.

"That's a pretty name!" she exclaimed.

"Rin!" someone shouted.

A guy with long silver hair was running to them. He was wearing a blood red t-shirt with faded jeans, and black sneakers. "Hot," Kagome instantly thought. When she saw his eyes, she gave a small gasp. His eyes were the most beautiful color she had ever seen. The were a golden amber color, that you could just drown yourself in. "Definitely hot," she concluded in her mind, fighting the blush that threatened to spill.

Rin looked up at the guy, jumped out of Kagome's arms, and ran to the guy. He picked her up, and she started crying again, relaying bits and pieces of what happened through her sobbing.

"Uncle Inuyasha, it was horrible," was the longest and probably only coherent part that Kagome could catch, apparently that was the only part he could understand as well.

"What the hell did you do to her, wench?" he demanded. "As soon as he opens his mouth, he's a jerk," Kagome thought sourly, "why do all the cute guys have to be jerks!" Her eyes narrowed.

"First of all," she said calmly," my name is Kagome, not wench."

"Feh," he said, " I didn't ask, nor do I care. I just wanna know what the hell you did to her."

She glared at him, which wasn't even effective considering she was still sitting down, and she was in pain.

"I didn't do anything to her," she stated hotly, "did I Rin?"

"Yes you did Kagome," Rin piped up. Inuyasha glared, then smirked at her which clearly said, 'liar, liar, pants on fire.' He set Rin down then said, "show Uncle Inu what she did."

"Kagome saved Rin!" she said happily, as she ran off to get something. "Huh," Inuyasha said. His eyes went to Kagome, who was smirking, which clearly said, 'ha ha' He glared at her, and turned his attention back to Rin. When she came back, she had with her a twig and a rock.

"The stick is Rin, and the rock is the very fast car. Rin's gonna be Kagome," she said happily. Inuyasha looked at her blankly, but nodded. Rin started the whole little episode from the beginning. Kagome was surprised at the detail the child seemed to remember. Kagome shot a glance at Inuyasha and almost burst out laughing. He seemed to be very absorbed in Rin's reenactment, that it looked funny. "Kodak moment!' chimed into her head, as an evil smirk appeared on her face.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the moment, she crawled backwards, until she was a little passed the front, driver's side door. She kept her eyes trained on the two, mainly on Inuyasha, as she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door, she saw something on the top of Inuyasha's head move. It looked lake a wave in the air, kind of how the air surrounding pavement on a very hot day. Kagome blinked, and shrugged it off as nothing, but a trick of the eye, while she focused back on the task at hand.

She opened the door until it was barely big enough to allow her arm to fit. On the inside of the car door, was a hidden box, one you wouldn't or couldn't be able to tell it was there until the owner of the car told you about it. She reached inside of it, and pulled out a small black, object. It was as long as her palm, and as wide as two of her fingers stacked on top of each other. It was very small, that it easily fit in the palm of her hand, and very lightweight.

"Picture time!" she thought happily, mentally thanking her mother for getting her this camera for her birthday, instead of anything else.

She brought the camera to her face, and let the auto focus work. It was the quietest model camera that had ever been built, or at least that's what the box had said. Once the camera focused, she had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep the giggles from being sounded. She started clicking away madly at the pair, but that same wave-thing on the top of Inuyasha's head appeared again. She stopped clicking, and it was gone. She clicked again, and it appeared again. She shook her head, and decided it was nothing, and she continued her picture shooting with added enthusiasm.

When Rin got to the part when Kagome had picked her up, Rin grabbed the twig and lifted it in the air like a weightlifter would lift a barbell; she even had a matching expression. Kagome took her picture separately, mentally adding "Mighty Rin" to label the picture with.

When she turned her attention back to Inuyasha, she almost did laugh. He had his mouth hanging slightly open, which looked like he was shocked or amazed, she couldn't tell, but it was hilarious, whatever it was. He also looked very deep in thought, like he was seriously thinking about it. She took his picture alone, as well, then the both of them.

'They both look like children," she mused. That thought wouldn't have been offensive to one of them, but the other, she didn't even want to know. "Both children absorbed in a fascinating tale of fast cars and superheroes, how cute," she thought. She continued snapping pictures until Rin was done with her 'play.' She quickly put her camera up, and sat there, like she didn't do anything, but listen to Rin the whole time.

"And that was how Kagome saved Rin," Rin stated proudly. Rin walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for saving Rin," Rin said. "No problem, kiddo," said Kagome with a smile, "Just don't stay on the road like that again, wait on the sidewalk next time, ok?" Rin nodded. She waved bye to Kagome and Inuyasha, and ran to school.

While this little scene happened, Inuyasha still had a shocked expression on his face, while looking deeply in thought at the same time.

Kagome grabbed a pebble from the road beside her, and chunked it at Inuyasha. Her aim was perfect, because it nailed him in his head. Kagome swore she heard a –thunk- like his head was hollow. She wouldn't be surprised if it was.

Inuyasha snapped his head to look at her. She had this innocent expression on her face that he seemed to believe that she didn't do it. He turned his head to see who threw the rock, but saw no one. When he turned his eyes back to look at her, he saw her body shaking. He raised an eyebrow at her. She couldn't take it anymore she burst out laughing. He instinctively flinched, because he had sensitive hearing, and people seemed to have really horrible, rusty laughter, but he was surprised to hear Kagome's laughter. It was as clear as a bell, and it was entrancing. He was lost in her laughter, until he heard her soft, melodious voice.

"Earth to Inuyasha," she said between giggles, "can you hear me, or must I do this to always get your attention." She grabbed another pebble and threw it at him, but this time he caught it. She stopped laughing, and blinked. He moved his hand almost faster than she could see, but started laughing again at his expression. It was a mix between anger and confusion.

"Just what the fuck is so funny!" he demanded hotly. "yo..u..'re…fa..ce..its..so.. fun..ny," she managed out. Her sides were aching from laughing so much. He got angry, marched up to her, and yanked her up, so that she was standing, and they were pressed against one another.

Her expression turned from happy to extremely pained. She pushed him away from her. She clutched one hand around her stomach, and used her other hand on her car to support her, so she wouldn't fall.

Inuyasha's expression turned from anger to concern, "Are you ok?" he asked, coming closer to her.

"I'm fine," she ground out, and tried to move away from him, but his still kept coming closer, until he was beside her. "You're lying, I can smell bl.." he stopped abruptly. She looked at him strangely.

"You smelled what?" she asked. "Nothing," was his quick reply. "Well anyways, like I said, I was fine, so I'm gonna get going now," she said, and made a move to get in her car. Inuyasha grabbed her arm to keep her from going anywhere, and lifted her shirt up, so that he could see practically all of her upper body, which included the bottom part of her breasts. Her face turned red, and she shrieked.

"Hentai!" she yelled, and tried to move away. He put a hand on her mouth, and silenced her with a look. He looked at what made her scream at him in the first place, and had an extremely hard time not blushing.

"Damn!" he thought, "are those boobs! They're humungous!" He felt his little buddy stir, as not so clean thoughts ran through his head. He pretended not to notice as he tried to concentrate on her wound.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed loudly. Kagome thought he was talking about her boobs, and blushed a deep red. He saw her blush, and instantly knew what she had thought. He smirked, and said, "I was talking about your wound, not anything else." He didn't think her face could get any redder, but he thought wrong. Kagome wanted to sink into the ground, and never come out. She was thoroughly embarrassed.

He turned his attention back on her wound. It went horizontal all the way across her stomach. It was very red and bruised. The skin had been rubbed off, and it was bleeding lightly in different places. He touched it gently, she flinched. He brought his face close to it.

Kagome was getting nervous. Some guy she just met today, was looking at her stomach, not to mention, that he had a nice view of the undersides of her breasts. That alone was enough to make Kagome want to push him away, but he didn't seem to pay attention to them, but his head was too close for comfort.

While Kagome was thinking, Inuyasha was examining her cut closely, when he was suddenly hit with her scent, and the scent of her blood. He usually blocked his sense of smell, until it was like any human's, because they usually reeked, but Kagome smelt…. Good, very good. It was that of jasmines and apples, along with the smell after a spring shower. Her scent was intoxicating. Her blood seemed to call to his, he suddenly had the urge to lick her wounds, but he knew that would freak her out, and he couldn't draw that kind of attention to themselves.

He touched her wound again, and gathered blood on his finger. He tilted his head over so his bangs covered his face, and she wouldn't be able to see him, and silently brought his fingers to his lips. He suppressed a growl that threatened to surface from his throat. Her blood was exquisite. It tasted sweet and spicy, just the right combination.

"What's he doing!" Kagome thought furiously. She reached down to poke him on the head, when she saw the time on her wristwatch. "Shit!" she said loudly. This caused Inuyasha to get up quickly, almost hitting Kagome's head in the process.

"What's wrong!" he said urgently.

"I'm late!" she screamed.

"Don't scream wench. I have perfectly good hearing," he stated. "What are you late for anyways?"

"School," she groaned. She moved away from Inuyasha, and grabbed her keys. She moved to the trunk, and unlocked it. Inside, there was a whole bunch of things. She moved the stuff around until she found a blue bag. She opened it, and rummaged through it until she found a bottle of rubbing alcohol, some cotton balls, tube of antiseptic, and a roll of bandages. She pulled her shirt up, wet the cotton balls with rubbing alcohol, and gently brushed it against her wound. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. After she finished, she applied the antiseptic, and then finally went to the bandages.

She was lost. She couldn't use her chin to hold her shirt up, because that would mean flashing everyone, "uh uh no way in hell," she thought. The only other option was to ask Inuyasha to do it. Both ideas weren't very good ideas in her opinion, so she chose the latter.

"Umm.. Inuyahsa.. could you help me with the bandage," she asked sweetly. Inuyasha, who had been studying her the whole time she was working, snapped to attention, and nodded. Kagome held her shirt up, but lower than Inuyasha had had it, while he wrapped the bandage around her.

"Thanks," Kagome said when they were done, and had put her stuff away.

"Feh," he said trying not to blush. "Why did you have all that stuff with you anyways?"

"I play sports, so I'm prepared," was her simple reply. "Ok, thanks for your help again, and now I must get going considering I only have," she paused to look at her watch, her eyes widened, "four minutes!" she shouted. "I gotta go! Bye!" she yelled, and practically hopped into her car. Inuyasha nodded at her, and looked around.

"Shit!" he swore loudly.

"What!" asked Kagome startled.

"Can you give me a ride, mine kinda left," he said. "stupid bastard," he mumbled.

"Uhh.. I have to get to school, only if it's on the way," Kagome said.

"Kyoto High School," he said. Kagome's face lit up. "You're new, right?" Kagome asked. "I've never seen you before, and you must be a senior." He sent her a  
–How did you know look- and she said, "that's where I go!" she said. "Hop in."

"Thanks," he said. He ran and got his backpack, which was currently picking up dust from the road where it had been thrown. He hopped into the passenger's seat, and Kagome sped off.

* * *

That's it for now! You like? Please Review!

also, someone asked me about Kagome being a demon, you'll find out in a later chapter.. until then I'm gonna keep you guessing. sorry about that.

Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are the greatest! At the end of the story, I'm dedicating a chapter to thank all reviewers, but no in between, because I hate it when I'm reading a good story, and the chapter seems kinda long, and half of it ends up being thanks to reviewers, I'm not saying anything bad about those who do that or anything… It just gives me 'false hopes' I mean no offense of any kind, sorry if it seems like that. Again I apologize, and will be thanking all reviewers at the end of the story. Thanks.

All suggestions, comments, etc. are appreciated, just no flames. Constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated, just don't go over board with it, then we have no problems.

Until next time,

oceandreamz


	4. What are friends for?

Disclaimer: I don't own em'

Thanx to all my reviewers and reviews! You guys are the greatest!

This story is not an Inu/Kag fic. It might seem like it, but its not.

Read and Review! I hope you like the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: What are friends for?

Kagome drove like the devil was at her heels. She zipped through the streets, overtaking cars left and right. She passed Inuyasha a glance out of the corner of her eye. She smirked. He was holding the seat like his life depended on it, and his face was paler than normal.

"You ok Inuyasha?" she asked with mock concern, because she knew what he was going to say.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "I'm in a car with girl who drives like a chicken with its head cut off, and you ask me if I'm ok, when I could die!" Kagome suppressed a snicker.

"You're being overdramatic," she said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm a great driver, plus, we're gonna be late if I don't hurry, so I'm allowed to drive fast. Can't you handle it?" she said, while raising her eyebrows, as if saying –omg! Shock-

"I can too handle it!" he retorted hotly.

"O really?" she said smirking, determined to prove him wrong somehow.

She turned onto the highway. The highway had three lanes, going in each direction. Kagome went to the left lane, even though she was going to take the exit that was coming up very shortly, on the right. A truck drove beside them, planning to continue straight. "Perfect," she thought.

"If I'm not mistaken," said Inuyasha slowly, "which I'm usually not, aren't we suppose to be turning on that exit," he said pointing to the exit they were just about to pass.

"OMG! WE ARE!" she said loudly, but not too loudly. You could hear the sarcasm in her voice. Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"Then why aren't you, tur….ahhhhhhh!" he screamed, as Kagome took a screeching turn to the right passing under the bottom side of the truck, and bumped on the small grass ditch, as she got onto the exit, a car honking at her, because she had almost hit in the process, but she turned before she did.

She looked at Inuyasha. His face was pale and his eyes were as wide as saucers, and his breathing was erratic. His mouth was hanging open, as he turned to her. (O.O). Kagome started giggling. "You can really handle it alright," she said, giggling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he exploded. "YOU CRAZY BITCH NEARLY KILLED US! I AM NEVER GETTING IN A CAR WITH YOU AGAIN! WHAT THE FUCK IS SO DAMN FUNNY, WE ALMOST DIED!"

Kagome was driving with one hand, while the other hand was holding her sides from laughing too hard. She had tears in her eyes.

"Yo…u sho…ul..d.. h…av….e s..ee..n yo..ur face.. ahahahahaha!" she laughed out. She laughed harder as Inuyasha looked at her like she was mad, and had grown a second head.

"YOU DID THAT TO SEE MY FACE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU ARE A CRAZY MENTAL PSYCO…"Inuyasha continued with as many words that were synonyms to psycho as possible in his vocabulary. Which stopped after a few more words. (Poor Inu.. he needs to read a thesaurus, and Kagome needs help) "YOU'RE LAUGHING! HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU LAUGH! YOU ALMOST KILLED US! CAN YOU NOT GET IT, WE ALMOST DIED!" He yelled.

Kagome continued laughing like there was no tomorrow, while Inuyasha continued yelling obscenities at her like there was no tomorrow. When Kagome laughter died down, she spoke.

"I did that on purpose, to see what you would do, and to prove you wrong about saying you can 'handle it' take your ego down a few notches, you know," she stated. Inuyasha stared at her in horror, and was about to speak, when Kagome raised her hand, signaling him to wait. "Before you call me a crazy bitch again, I would like you to know, I'm a professional driver. I wouldn't have done that just to see your face, if I didn't know whether we would live or not. I'm not that stupid," she huffed.

"Sure fooled me," said Inuyasha sarcastically. Earning a playful punch to the arm. "Hey!" he said. His expression turned from anger to curious.

"When you say professional driver, do you mean that you actually drive professionally, or you're just good on the road?" he questioned.

"I'm a professional driver. When I took driving classes, my teacher was a retired racecar driver. He was cool, he taught me all the secrets and stuff. We would drive at this old abandoned airport, which had been transformed to a driving track, where you can race and stuff. I raced there occasionally, and did competitions, so I guess that means I'm a professional driver, or at least close as you can be without actually being famous, even though I'm well known here," she said, eyeing Inuyasha for a reaction. He seemed interested enough.

"That's cool," he said. "I race too, in Tokyo. I came from there. There wasn't really a track there, so we had to street race.'

"What about the cops?" she asked curiously, "Isn't street racing illegal there?"

"It's not illegal, unless you get caught," he said proudly.

"I guess it is then," she said, rolling her eyes.

Kagome turned into the school parking lot. She looked at the parking lot, and saw it was teeming with students.

"Shouldn't they be inside? School should have started by now," she said. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. Kagome looked at her watch. School started at 8, and her clock said 8:05. "What the…?" Kagome said. She glanced at the car clock it read 7:50. Something clicked in her head. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed in anger. She slammed the brakes, and stopped in the middle of the road. Inuyasha would have become very personal with the windshield, even possibly found a new way to exit the car, if he didn't have his seatbelt on. He was about to yell at her, but she beat him to it.

"Who the fuck changed my clock!" she screamed. Inuyasha winced at the high pitch her voice took. He clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Don't yell," he said. He removed his hand, and she started muttering something about killing whoever did this to her.

Inuyasha looked at the clock, and saw it read 7:52. His eyes widened.

"You said we were going to be late, so you drove like a madman, nearly killed us, and we still have 8 minutes!" he roared.

"Who's yelling now," she countered coolly. "Someone had changed my clock, so I thought we were late, but I guess not. O well," she said tiredly. She drove to her parking spot, which was beside a sakura tree. She purposely chose this parking spot in the beginning of the year, because sakura trees always made her feel calm. She parked, and heard some boys laughing. She turned her head around and saw two boys, she didn't recognize, laughing, in the parking space across the aisle from her's, at something, while leaning against the back of a blue Jeep. Inuyasha followed her eyesight, until he saw what she was looking at.

"O shit," he said, and ducked down, so they wouldn't be able to see him. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Those are my friends-he stressed friends- who I was going to school with, then left me in that elementary school parking lot. They'll laugh at me when they see me, even though they probably already are. Maybe I should kill them before they can? I should." Inuyasha mumbled the last part.

Kagome felt sympathy for him, an idea clicked to her. She turned to Inuyasha, with an evil looking smirk on her face. He looked at her strangely.

"What are you thinking of?" he asked cautiously.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha stared at her then blushed.

"I guess you're alright," he said blushing, 'you know she's hot,' said his mind. Inuyasha blushed even more.

"Do you think your friends would think I'm attractive?" she asked sweetly.

'DUH' thought his mind. "Umm.. Why do you want to know?" his voice taking a slightly possessive tone. "Yeah," he said as an afterthought.

"I have an idea," she said, her eyes gleaming. He eyed her warily, but raised an eyebrow, for her to continue. "I'm gonna go out there and catch they're attention, but pretend I don't know what I'm doing. Like sway my hips a little more, really get they're attention, but I won't acknowledge it. Then I'll come up to your window, and knock saying something like 'you can get out now' or something like that. Then you get out, and I'll start walking away, then you grab my arm, and pull me to you, and we'll do a lil' something. They'll get jealous of you, then I'll say 'I'm glad your friends left you at the elementary school, or I wouldn't have gotten to know you' etc, and make them fell jealous and bad for leaving you, because you ended up being with a 'hot' girl. It's the least I can do for scaring 10 years off your life." She smirked at him. "Good plan?"

"Hell yes!" he said eagerly awaiting holding this woman in his arms, 'I'm in heaven, I'm in heaven' repeated his mind over and over again. "I like the way you think. Me and you are going to get along just fine." They both smirked.

"Ready?" she said. "Ready," he replied.

Kagome got out of the car, and closed it kind of loudly. Both males stopped laughing, and stared at her. She was HOT. She dropped her ring, and bended down to get it, arching her back. She looked through her bangs, and saw them staring at her. "Perfect" she thought. She stood up adding a little wave to her motion, accenting her curves a little, and continued walking innocently. She swayed her hips a little, and stopped at the trunk of her car, and opened the trunk. She turned her backside to them, and started humming a little song, swaying her hips innocently.

"O shit, what a nice ass," they both thought at the same time. "She looks like she doesn't know that we're here, probably doesn't, what I wouldn't give to get some of that ass," thought the first boy wistfully. "She looks innocent enough, yup definitely innocent. She has a beautiful voice, not to mention a nice ass," thought the second boy. They both watched entranced by the gentle sway of her hips move with the song she was humming. A breeze picked up, and she stopped looking in her trunk, and turned her face, to face the wind. Her hair lifted off her shoulders, and blew around her. She closed her eyes, and turned her head lightly to face the sun, making her skin glow. Sakura petals, fell from the tree, and circled her, while the wind blew. The boy's breaths caught in their throats, she looked like a goddess.

When the wind stopped, she flipped her hair, seductively, and walked around to the passenger's door, adding a little more sway to her hips, but not too much. She knocked on the window, and said, "come on, get out now," she smiled and giggled lightly at whoever was in the car.

"She has a beautiful voice," the first boy whispered to the other. "Indeed," he whispered back. Her voice was like a melodious song, sung by the gods. "Shall we approach the fair maiden?" the first boy asked. The other nodded, and slowly tried approaching her.

Suddenly, the car door opened and both boys caught a glimpse of silver. "Inuyasha!" they both thought, and stopped moving. Sure enough, Inuyasha stepped out of the door, and the girl smiled a beautiful smile at him, one that made both boys burn with jealously.

The girl turned and started walking away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm, and pulled her back into his chest.

"Hey," she said giggling lightly.

"thanks for giving me a ride," he whispered in her ear, but both boys heard it anyways.

"Anytime," she said. "I'm glad that you friends left you though, if they hadn't, then I would have never gotten to know you." She emphasized the 'know' and smiled at him again, the smile looked like she had a secret.

"woah!" they both thought. "she's too innocent to have gotten to know him, I must have heard wrong. There is no way in hell anyone would want to get to know Inuyasha," thought the second boy. "Inuyasha so lucky," thought the first boy.

Inuyasha kissed her cheek, and started planting kisses down the side of her neck.

"Damn she tastes so good," he thought.

"Inuyasha, you can't do this now, we're at school," the girl said.

"Feh, like I care. You know you like it," he said in between kisses.

"Hey this isn't that bad," she thought to herself, 'woah Kagome,' said her mind ' you can't like it too much now, remember why you're doing, this what you need to be doing.' 'fine' Kagome groaned to her mind.

Everyone heard that, but it sounded more like a moan. This made Inuyasha's blood boil, and he started loosing control.

"that's it,' thought the two boys, burning with jealously as they watched Inuyasha with a goddess, because they had left him in the first place. The first one cleared their throat, "excuse me," he said.

Kagome and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing, but Inuyasha still held on to her. Kagome blushed like crazy ( it was a fake blush), the pinkish red hue kissing her cheeks, only adding to her beauty.

"why Miroku Koga, what a pleasant surprise," Inuyasha said.

"umm, hi," the one who Kagome now established as Koga said. (the second boy)

"I just wanted to thank you guys for leaving me at the elementary school," he said graciously, "or I would have never met this gorgeous girl, and ride in her nice car, which has leather seats." He smiled at Kagome, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem," said the first boy, who Kagome saw was Miroku, "what are friends for, right?" he said meekly.

"I'm Kagome," said Kagome, holding out her hands to both boys.

"Miroku," he said shaking her hand. He was handsome with navy colored eyes, and shoulder-length raven colored hair that he tied in the back of his head in a low ponytail. He wore a blue short-sleeved button up shirt, and faded jeans with white sneakers.

"Koga," said Koga. He was also handsome with electric-blue eyes, and long raven hair, which he tied in a ponytail. He wore a pale green short-sleeved button up shirt, and also faded jeans with white sneakers.

"So, how long did you get to know Kagome for?" asked Miroku with a lecherous smile, "and tell us how, we are eager to know. Don't leave off any details, give us all of them, moans and all." This time, Kagome blushed for real. "Pervert!" she thought.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Inuyasha asked cockily, while he kissed her cheek again.

"yes we do, that's why he asked shit-brain," Koga said, "except you can leave off the details, and tell me what you did to her, because there is no way in hell anyone that gorgeous would do anything with you, because you sure as hell aren't anything special or did anything special to have such a beautiful woman in your arms." He finished with a smirk. Kagome blushed at the compliments, in Koga's insult, that were directed to her.

"hey dumbass, no one asked you," Inuyasha snarled Koga. "You're just jealous that you don't have a goddess in your arms. As for not doing anything special, you should ask Kagome, I'm sure she would disagree," he said huskily in Kagome's ear, while speaking to Koga. Before Koga could retort, Miroku spoke up.

"I'm sorry we left you, if we had any idea that you would end up with a goddess, I would have gladly taken your place," he said. Koga nodded slightly, even though his eyes sparkled brightly at Kagome.

Kagome was blushing madly at all these compliments on her beauty, she had no idea that she was very beautiful, she didn't even think she was, but these guys were making it sound like she WAS some sort of goddess.

"Maybe I'll share her if you get on your hands and knees and apologize for leaving me, even though I don't really mind considering I met Kagome, I want you to anyways, and while you're at it, add something of the nature 'Inuyasha is the greatest' you know," said Inuyasha with a huge smirk. Kagome almost laughed at his request, thinking they wouldn't do that, but Kagome's mouth slightly dropped as Miroku dropped to his knees as soon as Inuyasha said that and started apologizing to Inuyasha and saying stuff like 'you're the greatest' 'you're my hero', Koga didn't get on his knees, refusing to embarrass himself, but mumbled apologies and compliments.

"I didn't hear you Koga. What was that last thing you said?" said Inuyasha laughing extremely hard, even though Inuyasha heard perfectly well, this was just too good. Koga's face darkened slightly as he scowled.

"I said, I'm sorry and you're the best," he said loudly and sarcastically.

Inuyasha fell on the floor laughing. Miroku and Koga scowled, then they turned red embarrassed, while cussing Inuyasha out under their breaths.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she started laughing. She wasn't trying to be mean, but it was hilarious how Inuyasha was laughing at them, and that it was just plain funny. Inuyasha rolling around the ground laughing; his arms and legs moving wildly in the air, and he was snorting, he almost looked like a pig that had become a spaz.

"Kodak moment!" Kagome thought for the second time that day. She quickly got her camera and took pictures of all the boys. Inuyasha looked like a spastic pig, and Miroku and Koga resembling cherries that just ate a lemon.

"Priceless," Kagome breathed while laughing. She hid her camera in one of her pockets, just in case she needed to pull it out again. "probably" she thought.

Inuyasha stopped laughing a little and said, "Thanks Kagome, that was definitely worth ten years of my life!" and he renewed his laughter, full force.

"No problem Inuyasha, no problem at all," she said, her laughter dieing, until she was slightly chuckling.

She turned to Miroku and Koga who were staring at her with questioning looks.

"Did we miss something?" Miroku asked confused. Koga nodded.

"sure as hell did!" Inuyasha snorted, and started laughing harder.

"Care to enlighten us," Miroku said to Kagome. She nodded, giggling slightly.

"You guys aren't going to be very happy when you hear this, but you asked for it," Kagome started. "See, after you left Inuyasha at the elementary school, he came with me. Someone had set my wristwatch 15 minutes ahead, so I thought we were late, so I was driving fast, you know. Inuyasha obviously didn't enjoy the close encounters with some of the other cars while I was driving, but he denied it, so then I decided to prove him wrong. On the highway, as we were going to pass the exit, I swerved under a truck, and almost hit a car. You should have seen his face. Anyways… when we got here, we saw you guys, and Inu knew you were going to laugh at him, so I took pity on him and came up with a plan."

"and what was this plan?" Koga asked, not really knowing if he wanted to know what she was going to say next.

"To catch you guys' attention, make you jealous and feel bad for leaving Inuyasha there. Whatever you saw and heard from us, was purely fictional, and on the moment stuff. I didn't expect Inuyasha to make that request, but I guess he wanted you to remember it for the rest of your lives. You have to admit, it was funny," she said.

"We sure as hell got you bad!" Inuyasha roared with laughter.

Miroku and Koga resembled deer caught in headlights. Their mouths were hanging open, and they were at a loss for words. Inuyasha saw them, and his laughs grew in intensity by at least 5 times.

Kagome brought out her camera, and got pictures of them while they were dazed and stunned. She put her camera back in her pocket, as Koga broke out of his stupor first.

"You mean this was all a fucking joke!" he yelled, angry, but then his face turned extremely happy. Kagome noticed this change, and looked at him strangely.

"since all that stuff was fake, how bout you be my woman, and we go do something real," he said huskily with a huge grin on his face. Kagome looked at him like he had grown another head.

"How bout not," she said, "not to be mean or anything, but no." Koga's face fell, but then determination shined through his eyes. "Oh No," Kagome groaned in her mine. "Just great, two cocky boys, how lucky can I get?" she thought sarcastically.

"since you don't want Koga, how about me?" Miroku piped up. "I must say, a lovely lady such as yourself is very difficult, and would you do the honors of bearing my child?" He finished with a nice grope to the ass.

"Hentai!" she screeched. Before she could attack him, Inuyasha beat her to it by punching him in the head.

"owww Inuyasha," said Miroku groaning, "Do you have to hit so damn hard? If you want her for yourself, you should have just said so." He pouted.

"feh," said Inuyasha blushing slightly, "You should be glad I hit you instead of Kagome. You never want to piss off women, even though you should know that, since every woman you've groped, you've practically ended up in the hospital. So really, I just did you a favor," he finished off with a smirk.

"Uhh.. right," said Kagome. "O gee.. there goes the bell, we better get inside before we're late." Koga and Miroku shrugged and walked off toward the building. Before Kagome could move, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her to him again.

"thanks Kagome," he whispered in his ear. "Thanks for doing that for me."

"What are friends for?" she said smiling at him, and she walked off.

"Friends," Inuyasha breathed then smiled, the day seeming infinitely times better, and followed after Kagome.

……….

Kagome led them inside the school to the office. They got their schedules, and found out they had most of their classes together.

When they exited the office, Kagome saw one of her friends in the hallway, and ran to her. "Hey Eri!" she said. "Where's Kikyo?"

"Hey Kagome! She's not here. I heard that she's sick, and won't be in for a while. Nothing serious though, it's more like a stomach virus," replied Eri. "See you in class!" she said and walked off.

Kagome waved and walked back to the boys. "Ok now, you got your maps and stuff, so you should be alright, see you guys at lunch!" she waved and walked away, the boys shrugged and followed Kagome, since they had their first three classes with her.

Their first three classes flew by quickly, and it was soon lunchtime. They entered the cafeteria, and got their food, and looked for Kagome. She waved at them from across the cafeteria. She met them half way.

"You guys want to eat on the roof? It's such a pretty day." Kagome said smiling.

"Sure," they said. They walked up the stairs to the roof. The roof was a creamy whit rectangle surrounded by a waist high concrete wall. It truly was a beautiful day. The clear blue sky seemed to draw them into its everlasting depth, as the sun's rays caressed them. They found a spot to eat beside the edge of the building, and sat down. Inuyasha and Koga sat beside Kagome. Inuyasha sat on the right, and Koga sat on the left. Miroku sat across from Kagome. They ate in silence, not wanting to break the calm that had settled over them. The birds chirped lazily, and the breeze blew slightly.

As lunch was close to being finished, they heard a loud crash coming from the stairs. The stood up to see what the commotion was. Just then, two boys came into view. One boy was slightly taller than the other. They were yelling at each other, and clenching their fists. Some of their friends tried to hold them back, but the taller of the two broke out of his friends' grasp, and attacked the other boy with a punch in the face. The punch caused him to fall over, as soon as he got up, he charged for the first boy, ramming into him, then punching him in the stomach. The first boy then punched the second boy in the nose. Blood flew everywhere. Kagome looked at the second boy, and swore she saw red flash into his brown eyes.

"Must be the blood," she thought grimly. The boys kept getting closer and closer to where Kagome and the guys were. Kagome didn't like the way things were going with this, "someone's going to get hurt," she thought, just as the second boy rammed as hard as he could into the first boy, sending him flying in the air. He came straight at Kagome. Kagome could only watch as the boy sailed in the air toward her. Her feet weren't responding, as the boy crashed into Kagome. She went flying backwards, only to hit the wall, but she had too much momentum, that she tipped over the wall, hitting her knee in the process, and started falling. She screamed all she felt her weight left her, and gravity held true to itself.

She felt herself falling looking up at the boys whom she had just made friends with today, but someone was missing. She couldn't tell as everything blurred as she fell. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hard impact of the ground, knowing that a fall from three stories would kill her. She stopped moving, but didn't feel the impact of the ground. Instead, she felt strong arms holding her. She secretly loved the feel of being in those arms, whoever they were. She looked up at her savior, and saw amber. "Inuyasha," she thought fuzzily, but there was something different. His eyes were more like a frozen amber honeyed color, and he looked like an angel. She blinked, and the eyes were replaced with the amber that she knew, and a form she knew. "Inuyasha," she said. He nodded. "Thanks for saving me," she whispered, slowly falling into unconsciousness.

He looked up at something, nodded, and whispered, "What are friends for?"

She smiled, and fell into the deep sleep that awaited her.

* * *

Yay! Finally! I've been trying to finish this for the longest time, but I've been busy. You like? Was it Inuyasha that saved her, or was it someone else that we know? Hmmmmm?

Review please! Tell me what you think!

Until next time,

oceandreamz


	5. Music and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own em'.

Note -sigh- its probably gonna be a while before i get the 6th chapter out.. ill try my hardest.. but i can't make any guarentees about when.. to help keep me motivated would be to review! it happened when i was writing the 5th chapter, it was taking me a while.. and before you wonder what the hell im talking about.. bc i just updated a little while ago.. no.. i redid the story.. the 5th chapter actually took about 4-5 months to get written.. no joke.. but anyways.. some ppl kept reviewing.. it gave me the extra energy to keep writing.. and here it is the 5th chapter! yay! so please review, a few simple words would really help! thanx!

Someone reviewed and told me that they would like this story better as an Inu/Kag. If I get enough reviews.. etc. then I might make an alternate pairing story. But if I do it or not is up to you guys and how many people want it, so if you do.. tell me! Sess/kag pairing are my fav.. but I wanna make u guys happy.. so I'll consider..

I hope you like the chapter! Read and Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Music and Family

A man woke up, slightly panting, slightly confused. He sat up and looked around his dark bedroom, dark due to his blinds on his windows, and looked at the clock. It read 12:30 P.M.

"Great," he thought. "So much for my few hours of sleep and peace." He fell back down on his bed, and stared at his ceiling. His golden amber eyes glowed in the darkness, along with the gentle light of his clock. He closed his eyes again, and tried to fall asleep again, hoping for rest, but luck was not on his side, rest, it seemed, did not want to accompany him today, even in sleep. He just had a very weird dream.

Dream-

_He was sitting under a blossoming tree at some school. The school was very grand looking. It looked like it had had new renovations, and money, a lot of it. He was enjoying the breeze, as it wound in and out between his silver-white hair, and caressed his scalp. His peace was shattered as he heard a scream and saw a girl fall off the roof of the school. Everything moved in slow motion, as he ran to her. He didn't know why he ran, he could care less about the girl, but something in him compelled him to go. His body moved on its own accord. He sprinted, and caught her before she could hit the ground. Her eyes were closed at the moment, looking like she had slipped into unconsciousness, but he could tell she hadn't. Her eyes slowly opened. He became mesmerized as her long, dark eyelashes moved slowly upwards, almost sensuously. He then found himself drowning in endless sapphire pools of water; he was so lost in their depth, that he didn't notice the person running toward them. He turned just in time to see silver hair, almost like his own, bump into him, and take the girl from him. He didn't feel the bump, but he knew it happened. He saw her eyes open again, and saw slight confusion in them. As he was bumped from the girl, he was also bumped from the dream._

End Dream-

He didn't know what to make of the dream, but it felt so real. He could still hear her thundering heartbeat in his ears; still feel her soft body in his arms. He shook his head, and got out of bed, positive that sleep wouldn't be claiming him anytime soon.

* * *

Kagome felt hazy as she woke up from her deep slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, but regretted doing so, because her eyes were attacked with the sun's light, due to her facing the window. She groaned, and turned around, and was about to go back to sleep, thinking she was in her room, when she heard someone call out her name. She couldn't really place the voice, considering her mind felt extremely hazy, but she thought it was her mom.

"Five more minutes, Mom, go wake Sota up first," she mumbled sleepily.

Instead of the usual "fine" she heard snickering, masculine snickering, not the kind from Sota or grandpa, and definitely not mom. Her eyes shot open, as memories of previous events flooded back to her. She remembered the fighting, and blood, then falling off the roof. Before the landing that would have claimed her life, she was caught by an angel, or at least someone that looked like an angel. Then, the angel was replaced by Inuyasha. Surely Inuyasha wasn't the angel whom she had saw, but he was holding her nonetheless, so it could have been him, but she had a feeling she didn't know everything about it, and that there was more to who she saw then she knew. She didn't want to voice her question, or opinion, in case she was wrong, and ended up hurting his feelings, so she wouldn't question him about it.

She was so lost in thought that she failed to notice the people that had crowded around her. Someone coughed, and she jumped back to reality. She saw her friends that she made today, crowding around her. That alone, made her feel loads better, but looking at the concern in their faces, made her feel guilty for making them feel this way.

"Hi guys," she whispered. A look of relief flashed through each of their faces when she spoke.

"Welcome back, and I don't know whether or not to be insulted to be called you mother, I like myself as I am now.. if you know what I mean," Koga teased playfully, before taking her in his arms before speaking seriously. "You gave us quite a scare back there. We were worried for you, mostly me though." Miroku punched him lightly in the head.

"Hey!" Koga said.

"Not true," Miroku said. "We were all worried for you the same."

"Thanks," Kagome said. She felt better, and she smiled. She had made great friends, and they all cared for her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked. Just as she asked her question, he came through the door. Relief flooded through him as he saw her awake and smiling. Even though he just met her today, he had felt like he had known her for a lifetime, and would have been devastated if anything happened to her. He knew his friends felt the same way; he even had a suspicion that Kagome felt the same way as well.

"You sleep like the dead," he said bluntly, before smiling. Kagome scowled playfully, before smiling at him.

"So, how long have I been out for?" she questioned.

"Not long, only about 5 minutes or so, we're still in lunch," replied Koga.

"Oh," Kagome said. "Ok I feel better now, I'm gonna get up now." She moved to get up, but the guys insisted that they help her to her feet, even though she repeated a number of times she was fine.

Finally Kagome was on her feet, and moving. Her knee was hurting, but she took Tylenol, and it felt better.

"Thanks guys," she whispered, knowing they heard it. "you guys are the greatest, I'm glad to have friends like all of you."

" Feh. you don't even have to thank us, we don't mind doing anything for you. That's what friends do," said Inuyasha, speaking like he was talking to a child. Kagome laughed, and gave them her million-dollar smile of gratefulness. Everyone returned her smile. A minute later, the bell wrung.

"See you guys in 6th period," Kagome called out happily. She waved bye to her friends, and made her way to the gym. She stopped by her car and picked up her gym bag. Her high school recently received a 1,000,000 from the one of the world's biggest computer/technology company Onigumo Inc. run by Naraku Onigumo. She had seen him a few times on tv, and he had come to her school once, but something about him, she didn't like, but people considered him an angel or something. He was always, donating money, etc. He helped the poor, and volunteered at many places. On top of all this, he owned one of the most profitable computer/technology businesses in the world. No matter how great he seemed, Kagome still felt like there was something behind everything, something beyond what everyone saw, but she wasn't complaining. The million dollars given to her school really helped. There were many more clubs and things to do at the school, the dropout rate had decreased rapidly, to where there were barely any dropouts at all, and it was quickly becoming one of the top schools in Japan, and the world.

Renovations were done to the main building, and a huge gym was built. The gym consists of a full court basketball court, a gymnastics/dance floor, a workout floor which had the wrestling, fighting, yoga, etc. clubs located plus all the workout equipment, an Olympic sized pool, an ice skating/ice hockey ring, and a meditating floor which sports groups, or anyone went to, to help concentration, relax from stress, etc. It was beautiful. Beside it were the football field, soccer field, baseball field, and four extra fields for archery, or whatever else you needed them for. They were all built with retractable domes on the top, for rain, and unbearable heat, plus they had air conditioning. In the middle of four extra fields, was a control room. This is where you went to set up the fields to how you wanted, whether to set the domes, etc. Also, if you were practicing archery, you could go to the control room, press a few buttons, and targets would appear. You could also set up obstacle courses. In addition to the fields, there was a huge track. It had the perfect material for running

Kagome spent two class periods in the big building. These were her free classes. She was lucky, because everyone had classes in the main building, so she usually had the gym to herself. She didn't have to really come to school, or at least she thought so, but she had to earn all the required credits if she wanted to pass high school. She tried doing most of her credits during summer, and regular school, so she would only have to go to high school for three years instead of four, but luck was not on her side, she still had four credits to go. Her morning classes consisted of science, math, and English. Her last class was music, her favorite out of the four.

Kagome walked up to the building. It was huge, six floors in all. It was made out of brick and marble. Kagome walked up to the door. It was locked because no one was in there, but Kagome had a key. It was her personalized key. The school made it for her after they saw her "potential" as they said, but she had a feeling that there was more to that then just potential, but she wasn't about to complain.

She was even allowed to use the gym after she graduates, and when school is out. She pulled out her keys, and on it was her key card. She slid it threw the slot, and pressed her thumb to the fingerprint scanner to verify that the card was hers. The light turned green, and the door unlocked.

She opened the door, and was bombarded by the fresh coolness, compliments of the air conditioning. The doors locked on their own, after closing. She instantly went to the top floor, the meditation floor. She went to the elevator and took it up. When she stepped out of the elevator, she was met with the fresh scent of flowers and earth. The whole floor was set up like a huge garden with thick, lush grass; exotic flowers; and small ponds and streams to provide relaxing sounds and a relaxing environment. Kagome liked to spend time here first, then go on with her other plans. She sat down on a moss covered boulder, and began meditating.

Every time Kagome meditated, she felt like there was something that wanted to be released inside her, like it was calling to her. She tried and tried to reach it, but something would keep her from reaching her desired goal, that is why she did so many things. There wasn't a sport that Kagome hadn't tried. Kagome had read so many books and done so many puzzles, that she had pretty much learned what they were teaching in high school. Kagome thought that by being better physically and mentally, that one day, she might just figure out what is inside of her, but sadly that day hasn't arrived. She always became frustrated after she meditated. "Isn't that the opposite of what mediation is suppose to accomplish?" she thought crossly. So every time after she became frustrated, it gave her incentive to do something physical, but today her knee was killing her along with her stomach, so she had to deal with the frustration.

Kagome decided to take a nap; a nap never hurt anyone. She concentrated on the beating of her heart, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

_RING_!- the bell sounded.

Kagome sat upright, her eyes trying to focus on her surroundings. She put her hand on her heart, willing it to slow down. Once Kagome realized that it was just the bell, she laid back down. "Only the bell, I have one more period left until 6th," she muttered to herself. She turned around and leaned against her arm, she saw her watch out of the corner of her eye, and looked at the time. She sat upright.

"SHIT!" she screamed. It was time for 6th period. She must have not hear the first bell. "Shit shit shit shit," she kept repeating to herself as she ran, as best she could, to her music class.

She ran in class 5 min. late.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Higurashi," said Myouga, the music instructor.

"Sorry sensei," Kagome said, bowing, "It won't happen again."

"It better not," he said, but he smiled at her, and pointed to her spot with his baton. She hurried out to her spot and took her viola out. She saw her new friends standing in the front of the room

"Now where was I before I was interrupted.. O yes.. the new students Inuyasha Taisho, Koga Ookami, and Miroku Houshi. Please state what you play for everyone to hear.

"Cello, guitar, and saxophone," said Inuyasha.

"Base, guitar, and trombone," said Koga.

"Violin, piano, and percussion," said Miroku.

"Now that we're introduced, please sit in spots with your names on them, you will be playing with you main string instrument, and we will now play "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. Ms. Higurashi if you please," Myouga said pointing to the piano.

Kagome loved this song. It was her favorite; she knew the music by heart. Myouga waved the baton to signal for them to start. They slowly began to play. The beautiful melody of the piano rang out. Kagome's eyes closed as she let the music guide her; her fingers knew what to do. Her father used to play this song for her when she was younger. Her eyes started to tear when she thought of her father.

"Now is not the time for that," Kagome scolded herself harshly, but she could not prevent the pain from getting to her. The pain she was feeling affected the music. The music that was normally calming took on a sad tint, taking on the sound of being lost and alone. Slowly and slowly people stopped playing and turned to look at her. Kagome was too far lost in the sad song she had made it, that she didn't notice the lack of music while she was playing. Even Myouga stopped conducting to hear the sad melody she had made the song seem. Everyone became entranced in the song; no one dared make a sound.

As Kagome finished playing the last chord, she realized how quiet everything and everyone was. She opened her eyes, glistening from the unshed tears she had stubbornly refused to let fall.

"Sorry Myouga-sensei," Kagome whispered, "I don't know what came over me." Myouga seemed to snap out of his trance, and smiled at her. He has known Kagome since she was a small child. He knew the reason for her sadness.

"It's ok," he replied, and with that, the bell rang.

Kagome wiped her eyes, and rushed out of the classroom. Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku quickly followed after her. Kagome quickly walked to her locker and retrieved her books. The halls were eerily quiet, and she heard whispers about a sad song. Kagome quickly gathered her belongings and went outside to her car so she could get home to her mother. Her mother always knew how to make her happy. She was just about to get into her car when someone grabbed and pulled on her arm.

"Gaaaaa!" Kagome yelled as she fell back on a very muscular chest. Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha holding her with worry in his eyes.s

"What the hell Kagome," he said. "What the hell was that back there, about the song, and then running out of class like u did?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kagome whispered not looking at either of her three friends. She couldn't tell them, or she would break down and cry. She knew she would feel guilty for not telling them, because they might be hurt because they wouldn't feel trusted, so she decided to change the topic.

"Hey guys," she said, "how about u guys come over for dinner, I'm sure my mother would be thrilled to meet you guys."

The guys shared a glance and decided they could.

"We would love too," Miroku said.

"Alright then.. who wants to ride with me?" Kagome asked.

After much arguing, Miroku got to ride with Kagome, and they were off.

Kagome pulled up to the shrine, and five minutes later, Koga and Inuyasha drove up.

"Damn Kagome," said Miroku, "You're so fast.. I like that in a woman. Hm.. I wonder if you're that fast in the bedroom as well, I would love to see." Kagome's face turned beet red out of embarrassment and anger.

"Run," she said, and ran after him.

"Anxious I see," Miroku gave a devilish grin and suggestive wink. Kagome stopped in midstep and fell backwards, only to be caught by Koga.

"Stop talking like that to my woman," he yelled.

"Kagome is not you're woman," Inuyasha yelled. "Great," Kagome thought, "just great, children."

"Children," Kagome said, "settle down. MIROKU.. IF YOU MOVE YOUR HAND ANY LOWER I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HANDS LEFT, AND KOGA IF YOU SAY I'M YOUR WOMAN AGAIN, I'LL MAKE SURE YOU WON'T EVER HAVE ANY WOMAN AGAIN, AND INUYASHA IF YOU EVEN OPEN YOUR MOUTH I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT AND MAKE YOU EAT IT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Everyone looked at her.

"You don't have to yell," they grumbled simultaneously at her.

"Ok then," she said happily, "lets go inside." The guys looked at each other 'mood swings' and each cringed.

Kagome led the way up the steps and opened the front door.

"Mom!" she yelled, "I'm home!" She barely finished saying that, and a woman her age came and tackled her, but didn't fall since Miroku caught them.

"Kagome!" she yelled, "It's been so long sister."

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as soon as she realized that her cousin was hugging her. Sango was Kagome's cousin on her father's side, (Sango's mother was Kagome's father's sister), but they were so close, that they considered each other sisters. Sango was almost a year older than her, but due to her birthday being passed the cut-off date, they were both in the same grade.

Sango felt a hand grab her butt, and stiffened in shock that Kagome would do something like that, while their mothers might be looking anyways, and noticed that the hand that grabbed her ass was much larger, and not letting go.

Miroku was in heaven. Two beautiful ladies were in his arms. The second lady, Sango was her name, had the most beautiful lavender-colored eyes he had ever seen, and an ass he could never tire of groping. She had straight raven colored hair, which contrasted with her milky white skin. "So beautiful," Miroku sighed.

As Sango raised her eyes up to the man who currently had was fondling her ass, but was met with beautiful navy eyes, and a glimpse of a 6-pack where he left the top button of his shirt undone. She noticed the glazed look in his eyes as he squeezed again, and anger took hold, he was touching her ass for at least 5 minutes.

"Hentai!" she yelled and threw up her fist to punch him.

Kagome saw it coming and quickly ducked between them and rolled out of the way. Miroku almost groaned as he felt Kagome slide down his front, but was met with one hell of a right hook to his cheek. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was a goddess with her hair flying around her and fire in her lavender eyes as full breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. "There is a god," was the last thing he thought before he thought no more.

"I think you killed him," Kagome said poking Miroku with her shoe. Two middle-aged ladies came running out of the house. "Kagome, Sango," yelled the closest one, Kagome's mother, "what happened, we heard a scream, and who are these three gentlemen?"

"They are Koga and Inuyasha, and the pervert on the ground is Miroku, he had an unfortunate run-in with Sango," said Kagome. Sango's mother, Karei, instantly drew her into a bear hug.

"It's been so long Kagome," said Karei, " and my how you've grown. Sango, why were you yelling earlier?"

"That stupid Miroku grabbed my ass!" came Sango's disgruntled reply.

"Language young lady," reprimanded her mother. "Ayumi, now that Sango is going to be staying here, I hope you teach her to be a proper lady."

"Will do," laughed Ayumi, Kagome's mother, as she saw Sango stick her tongue out at her mom while Kagome laughed at them.

"Hey Inu, here's your chance to become a proper lady, go sign yourself up," said Koga grinning.

"Shut up Koga, why don't you sign up considering you fight like a girl," snarled Inuyasha.

"Yeah right!" exclaimed Koga. "I could beat you so bad that you would wish you were a girl, but I don't know why you would do that considering you are a girl, and those ramen noodles you love could probably put up more of a fight than you ever could."

Before Inuyasha could even say a comeback, two preteens ran out of the house.

"Look Kohaku!" exclaimed Sota, " there's gonna be a fight! Who do you bet on? I bet on the one with silver hair!" And thus their conversation turned on to bets on who was going to win.

Inuyasha and Koga resumed their testosterone-fueled insults.

Karei and Ayumi were busy telling each other wonderfully embarrassing stories about their daughters, and each daughter in turn went from laughing at the other and gasping in horror.

Kagome's grandfather comes hobbling out and pokes his walking stick into the unconscious Miroku.

"What are your intentions towards my granddaughter!" he screams. "Speak louder boy! I cannot hear you! What are your intentions? Speak louder I said!" and on and on he went, never once realizing the boy was unconscious and not very soft-spoken.

A middle-aged man comes outside and sees the commotion. He has brown hair and brown eyes, and he had a medium build. He tries to ask his wife, Karei, something, but everyone else is very loud. He looks around. His left eye starts to twitch.

"QUIET!" his voice booms over all the other sounds. Everyone quiets and looks at him. "Karei, darling, what's for dinner?" he asks.

Everyone sweat drops and starts laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asks confused.

"It's ok Kasai," Karei laughs. "Perhaps it is time for a snack, but you will have to wait for dinner." Everyone starts to go inside.

"What about Miroku?" asks Sango. Miroku is still unconscious.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," whispers Koga to Inuyasha.

"What was that?" Sango asks, her left eye twitching. Koga and Inuyasha both took a step back from the temperamental woman.

"You got that from your father," said Karei.

"That's my girl!" said Kasai patting her hard on the back. "Show them the evil left twitching eye!" Sango sweatdropps.

"I think we should leave him out here until he comes back from where ever he is currently, and by the looks of his face, I say I don't want to know," said Koga.

Before they all got inside, Kagome's grandfather turned to Miroku fully and puffed his chest out. "I say boy, I will give you one last chance, state your intentions for my granddaughter."

"Grandfather!" Kagome squeaked and took his hand and led him inside. Laughter met her inside.

Gods she loved her family.

* * *

Yay! Wow.. that took.. hmm.. months to write.. lol.. I hate this chapter.. but its needed. Now that that is over with.. I think the actual plot can make an appearance! Can it be? Lol.. so I hope you guys like.

Please leave your comments and suggestions.. they're always appreciated! thanx so much!

oceandreamz


	6. Mixed Pairs

Disclaimer: don't own em'

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY WONDERFUL FRIEND REEM! The big 16! This chapter is for you chica!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the greatest! The reviews keep me going and going like the energizer bunny!

About my weird update schedules..lol.. ill update asap.. but as you can all tell that's not very often..-sigh- but I'll try harder to update quicker.. and your reviews help!

Note: This is a Kagome/Sesshomaru fic! I already have most of the other main pairings picked out! So no worries! Btw.. this chapter has a lot of fluff.! This is not for kikyo haters! I don't think she is evil.. and im not gonna portray her as such.. so for those who don't like that.. then don't read.. if you do and don't like it.. don't complain to me! You are entitled to your own opinion and I am to.. so this is my story and if you don't like it.. then don't read it.. simple! But for those who do like it.. thanks for your support it really helps!

Please read and review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Mixed Pairs

The night passed quickly in the Higurashi shrine. The pleasant atmosphere was constant throughout the night, well except for Miroku's hands, we all know how that goes, but other than that a wonderful evening was passed in the quiet sanctuary of the shrine. Pretty soon, Kagome and Sango were walking the boys to their car.

"I had a very pleasant evening Lady Kagome. Your eyes rival the stars in the sky," Miroku said smoothly, " and I especially enjoyed your presence Lady Sango, that posterior could rival any desert made by the finest chef." Both girls blushed heavily and rolled their eyes.

"ummmmmmm ok then, well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow then," Kagome said.

"Goodnight guys," Sango said cheerfully.

Koga walked up to Kagome and took her hand.

"Goodnight love, I will be dreaming about you and how happy I'll make you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, and tried to tug her hand away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Umm Sango.. a little help for you favorite cousin?"

"but Souta's inside," replied Sango.

"Hey!.. help me!"

"Fine fine.. ok lover boy, its time to pack your tongue up and ship it home." Sango grabbed Koga's ear and dragged him to his car not heeding the curses that flew in her direction. When she opened the door, she threw him in the back seat.

"Damn Sango!" he whined, " you could have at least let me kiss her goodnight." Sango rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut, knocking him unconscious, and here she thought he had a thick skull. Inuyasha was casually leaning against the side of the car when she looked up. She saw him staring at her.

"See anything you like?" Sango smirked.

"Like there's anything to see," he huffed. Even thought Sango knew he didn't mean it, it still kind of stung, but why should it sting, its not like she cared. She didn't care, and who was he to make her think like this! She got angry. The nerve of the guy was unbelievable. She looked back up at him and saw him looking up at the stars. His eyes glowed slightly, reflecting the star's twinkle. Those eyes, those amber pools of gold someone can drown themselves in and not want to come out. His finely sculpted 6-pack which could be easily seen from that button he oh-so-conveniently left unbuttoned. He brought his eyes back down to her, after he couldn't stand her stare any longer. Those stunning lavender eyes wide at being caught staring. They stared at each other for a minute before he slowly smirked.

"See anything YOU like?" Sango blinked from the daze she had found herself in when those eyes came into contact with her own. Instead of taking the obvious bait he had laid out for her, she simply returned with a smirk of her own.

"Maybe," she said with a hint of seduction in her voice. She turned around and started walking back to where she left Kagome with Miroku, but as it was, Miroku was heading for the car as she was walking back. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Inuyasha who was watching her.

"Goodnight," she whispered, knowing that he heard it. She winked at him and said a goodnight to the lech as he passed, making sure to give herself enough space not to be groped. She walked back to Kagome; Kagome gave her a knowing nudge. Sango rolled her eyes, and both girls went inside.

back at the car-

"Ahh.. I see you have the hots for our dear Sango," Miroku said suggestively.

"shut up Miroku," Inuyasha said, and threw him in the backseat with a still unconscious Koga, and drove off.

The next day at school

Miroku had gotten separated from the group and was scanning the crowds looking for some sort of familiar face before school started. He was strolling along when he finally saw Kagome standing off to the side. He walked until he was behind her.

"Ka..," he never got to finish, when a girl who was definitely not Kagome turned around. He was instantly met with the coldest brown-green eyes he had ever seen.

"I am not Kagome," she bit out harshly, and then glared at him when he didn't leave. For some reason, he wanted to get some other emotion from her other than coldness. Her eyes held pain, and he wanted to make it go away.

"You most definitely are not Kagome," he said shocking her slightly, people just usually scoffed at her and said something along the lines 'you look like her' 'you're time of the month' and sometimes even 'whatever frigid bitch.'

"Kagome doesn't have those stunning brown-green eyes that sparkle in the sunlight," he said seductively and moved closer to her. "My name is Miroku, and pray tell what beautiful name accompanies a beautiful maiden such as yourself."

The girl blushed for the first time in, she couldn't even remember the last time she blushed. His voice was smooth like melted chocolate and his words simply rolled off his tongue. She was lost in her thoughts when she felt a hand on her butt.

Miroku saw the girl blush and decided it looked nice on her. He noticed she was lost in thought and instinct kicked in.

_SLAP_ Miroku was now supporting a nice red handprint on his cheek.

The girl's eyes were blazing with anger. They glowed with an internal fire that had long since been used. They were simply beautiful.

"You asshole, if you ever touch me there again, I will personally see to it that you lose that hand, understand," she said coldly.

He held his hands up as a show of defeat. "My fair lady, I could not help myself, my instincts are too much to handle sometimes."

Her eyes grew cold again, and she decided to leave. She didn't need any guy like this around her again; they caused too much pain, and she didn't need any more pain in her life, she had enough to last a lifetime.

"Wait!" Miroku called to her, she stopped. "What?" she said coldly. 'why won't he leave me alone?' waiting for the vulgar comment to come, they always came.

"You never told me your name," he said softly. She narrowed her eyes and turned to him. This was new, what game was this guy playing, but one look in his navy eyes told her that he was being sincere. He really wanted to know her name. Her eyes softened, and she smiled a small, sad smile.

"Kikyo," she spoke back softly, turned around and left.

Miroku kept staring at the spot that Kikyo had just left, and then someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw Kagome.

"There you are! We were looking everywhere for you! Umm.. Miroku.. earth to Miroku!" Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked.

"Oh Kagome.. nice meeting you here.. beautiful day isn't it."

"Miroku.. are you ok?"

"Yeah.. why.. do you know Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? Ooo I guess she must be better then and also I'm guessing you met her.. she must have made some sort of impression on you because you're really googly-eyed," she giggled.

"why thank yo..hey! I am not googly-eyed!" he cried indignantly, but then his tone softened, "it's just that…" RING RING! The bell rang.

"What were you going to say?" Kagome asked.

"Nevermind," he said and turned around as the others approached. Inuyasha came and punched him in the head.

"Oii Miroku.. did you get lost?" he spoke in baby tones while the others laughed.

Miroku saw a glint on brown-green out of the corner of his eye.

"Something like that," he said dreamily, "something like that." With that, he walked to class, with the others watching his retreating back with confused looks.

* * *

One month later

Over the course of a month, the group became really close friends, all anxiously awaiting their graduation and the dance, which would be coming up at the end of the week. They spent all of their free time together, doing everything together.

with Inuyasha and Miroku-

"So Inu, who you gonna ask to the dance?" Miroku questioned lazily, "I already have a guess, but you could tell me anyways."

Inuyasha looked at him suspiciously, "who do you think it is?"

"Hmmm.. lets just say that she is practically the only girl that has ever kicked your ass."

"She did not, I slipped and fell, a piece of dirt fell into my eye.." Inuyasha started stuttering. "Feh!" he yelled finally crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what if I'm gonna ask her to the dance, its not like she is going to say no to the one and only Inuyasha," he said smugly. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"You most definitely won't get her if you talk like that. You have to smooth talk a lady, make her feel weak in the knees," Miroku said expertly.

"Like you would know, you get bruised every time you meet a girl with those fucking hands of yours," Inuyasha grumbled.

"At least I treat them nicely, can't say the same for you. I don't think you've ever said a really nice thing to her. Hell, you treat her like a piece of shit when she beats you at something, but at least I get good entertainment out of that since you end up getting hit. I swear.. better than any wrestling match I've ever seen."

"I do treat her nicely, and I say nice things to her as well," Inuyasha argued.

"Name one."

"umm.. well there was this one time.. when I. Um..," Inuyasha stuttered.

"Exactly," Miroku said. "You can't think of something. That means there probably isn't anything."

"Feh! If you think you fucking know everything, then what the hell would you say to get her to go with me?"

"Well.." said Miroku thinking deeply. "I would.."

With Sango-

"Where the hell is he?" she fumed to herself as she opened the doors of the house the boys shared. The house was a two-story brick home with a large, lush yard surrounding it. She didn't know why three boys needed a big house such as this, but it didn't really matter to her. She was here on a mission. If the guy she wanted to go to the dance with wouldn't ask her out, not even look at her for the past week, she was going to ask him to the dance first. Screw waiting. She was never a very patient woman, so instead of waiting, she would take matters into her own hands…. but what if she were to be rejected? She halted in her steps. "I've never thought about that before," she whispered to herself. Doubt coursed through her veins. She took a step backwards. "What if I am rejected?" She questioned loudly. She could handle it. Determination replaced the doubt, as her search increased ten-fold. She halted in her steps again. "Why am I taking this so seriously? It's not like this is between life and death" she sighed overdramatically and giggled to herself. "Okay, I'm officially insane," she thought as she approached a door where she heard a voice coming through. She put her hand on the handle, and started opening the door to catch the last part of what sounded like a very intricate speech.

* * *

With Miroku and Inuyasha-

"… and so my valiant lady, with all the reasons I have listed, please allow me this privilege to take a goddess such as yourself to the dance so that I may shine in your presence and bask in your attention, my dear.." Miroku closed his eyes and pictured someone's face with twinkling brown-green eyes smiling back at him, in his mind. He smiled and did a dramatic drop to his knee and held his hand out while facing the door. The door opened with his eyes still closed, and he opened his eyes to see Sango there, and before he could stop himself, he finished his speech "Sango."

Sango didn't know what to say. Sure she was coming here wishing for an invitation to the dance, but she never expected this. She didn't want to hurt Miroku's feelings by saying no, especially not after that nice line and that look he had in his eyes. She looked at Inuyasha who was staring intently at her.

"Okay.. Miroku, I accept," she said slowly. Miroku's eyes lost that dreamy look that they once held and widened slightly. He hadn't meant that. It just slipped, but he couldn't say anything now, not since she accepted.

"Thank you my dear Sango," he said weakly. He got up off the floor and sat down in a chair. "Is there anything you wanted?" he asked.

"Umm.. no.. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said walking out the door, closing it behind her.

As soon as the door shut, Inuyasha got up and punched Miroku in the arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" Miroku questioned angrily.

"What do you mean 'what the fuck' you know what the fuck that was for!"

"Shit man that was an accident! How was I supposed to know that Sango was going to walk through the door?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Exactly. She wouldn't have said yes to me if you had asked her out already."

"I was going to!" he yelled.

"I can't go back after her and say that was a mistake. It'll hurt her feelings, because she did say YES to ME" he emphasized.

"Feh," Inuyasha said and went to the door, opened it, and slammed it shut. Miroku leaned forward in his char and covered his face with his hands. It was going to be a long week until the dance.

* * *

with Inuyasha-

"fucking Miroku," he grumbled as he slammed the door to his house. His conscience tugged at him. He knew it wasn't Miroku's fault, but he just needed to blow some steam. He started on a light jog that quickly grew into an all out run. He jumped into the trees and started hopping through the branches, his image a mere blur against the forest backdrop. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, of the small branches slapping his face, of the end of trees to jump on, he just simply jumped down to the ground, not aware of the person standing where he was going to land.

_thud_ He landed on someone. He opened his eyes to a dazed brown-green.

"Damn it Kikyo, couldn't you see me running here?" he snapped at her. He instantly felt guilty; it was afterall he who jumped onto her. He eyes snapped back into focus as she pushed him off.

"I'm not to blame for your stupidity," she said coldly. Her brown-green eyes were colder than the artic tundra. She turned and started walking away.

"Wait," Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo stopped and glared back at him.

"What? Do I need to pick up your shit for you too puppy?" Inuyasha flinched.

"No, but you can pick up your own, and while you're at it, you can take that stick you've got shoved up your ass out" he bit back.

"You know what? You're just an egotistical asshole who thinks he's some big shit. Well you can take your big shit and stick it into that head of yours since its just full of fucking hot air," she said and started walking away with the actual intent of going away. She wasn't going to waste her time with another asshole. She had enough of those in her life.

Inuyasha felt extremely guilty. Not only had he accused her of his mistake, he had insulted her. He made up his mind, and ran after her.

"Wait!" he yelled for her again. She didn't stop walking. "Wait!" he ran and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me you bastard," she whispered, her voice low.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"I said let go of m.. huh?" she said dumbly.

"I said I was sorry," he replied, keeping down another sarcastic remark.

"Oh," was all she could say. Inuyasha was apologizing to her.

"It was my fault that I ran into you, and I shouldn't have insulted you, so I'm sorry," he grumbled and let go of her arm.

"Its ok," she whispered tiredly. He noticed her drop of character.

"You ok?" he asked with a small trace of concern. Her glare returned and she opened her mouth to tell him that she didn't need his pity, when she realized that he didn't ask with pity or scorn, just a minute amount of concern. Her eyes softened slightly "I'm fine," she replied. "What about you? Where were you going in such a hurry?" she questioned.

He eyed her warily, wondering at her show of curiosity. Deciding he could tell he, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Miroku did something, so I needed to blow off steam," he said.

"what did he do?" she asked a little too loudly. Inuyasha looked at her strangely.

"He asked Sango to the dance," he replied, not wishing to go into the specifics of how it was an accident.

"Oh," was all she said. It felt like someone had torn her heart out, again. She knew it was going to happen, but she let herself believe that this could have been more. She let Miroku into her life, thinking he might be the one, but he turned out like all the other guys. She was also mad at Sango, but she knew it wasn't Sango's fault.

Inuyasha watched her face carefully. Her emotions were usually guarded well, but today, she just seemed too tired to even keep up her cold façade. When he told her the news of Miroku and Sango, she looked crushed, but he couldn't figure out for the love of him why.

"So.. ," he started. The silence was getting unbearable. "Are you going with anyone to the dance?"

Kikyo snapped out of her thoughts. Her face darkened. "I thought I was, but I guess not," she replied. 'You just set yourself up for more pain' she told herself. She started to walk. No direction in mind. Inuyasha decided to follow her. She was still lost in thought when she heard a crying child. She looked over and saw him sitting on a bench. She hated seeing children cry. Children deserved to be happy, they should be happy. She walked over to him and kneeled down to his height.

"Hey there," she spoke softly. The boy looked up. His brown eyes sparkled with tears as he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. The little boy launched himself into her arms and started crying and mumbling into her shirt.

The only word she could pick up was 'Mommy'. "Did you lose your mommy?" she whispered. The little boy nodded his head. "It'll be okay, lets go look for your Mommy, okay? He nodded his head, and Kikyo picked herself up with the boy still holding onto her. She walked around until she came to a fountain. She was a man selling balloons. She saw the boy look longingly at them and decided to buy him one. Pretty soon, the boy sported a bright green balloon tied to his wrist and a bright smile on his face.

"Kito!" they heard a woman's voice yell out. The boy looked in the direction his name was called and hopped out of Kikyo's arms into the waiting arms of his mother. The mother had tears streaming down her face.

"Thank you so much for finding my boy!" she exclaimed hugging Kito tight to her.

"It was no problem," Kikyo replied with a slight smile. Kito waved goodbye as his mother took him away. Kikyo raised her hand slightly to acknowledge his wave. She felt better after helping that little boy. The only kind of people she didn't have to be wary of was children. They, well most, were innocent, without a motive of pain or deceit in their actions. Kikyo sighed and sat down under a tree.

Inuyasha had watched the affectionate play from afar, and he decided Kikyo wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be. She was actually quite enjoyable company when she wasn't being a bitch, or maybe it was him that provoked her to be a bitch. He shook his head slightly. Naw, couldn't be him; he had such a great personality, he thought with a arrogant smirk on his lips. His smirk turned into a soft smile as he watched Kikyo. She really was beautiful. The wind blew through her straight, mid-back length raven hair, surrounding her form. Her eyes, when not rivaling the arctic tundra, sparkled beautifully in the light. "You know what, screw Miroku," Inuyasha said to himself as he walked over to Kikyo.

Kikyo saw Inuyasha walking towards her, and wondered why he wasn't gone yet. He sat down beside her and looked into her eyes. Kikyo felt herself blushing as those miniature suns bore so deeply into her own. He picked up her hand with surprising delicacy, and marveled at its soft texture.

Kikyo was staring in awe. He was being so gentle with her, and looking at her, dare she say, longingly.

"Kikyo," he whispered. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He gazed at her, anxiously waiting for her reply. Her silence seemed like hours to him.

Kikyo's mind was whirling. First, Inuyasha knocks her over and accuses her. Then he has the gall to insult her. Then he asks her to the dance! 'No!' her conscience screams at her. 'He's just an asshole!" Today, Kikyo didn't seem to agree with her conscience. She decided to give him a chance, it's not like Miroku is going to ask her since he is going out with Sango. She licked her lips slowly, not noticing Inuyasha follow her tongue with his eyes.

"ok," she whispers back to him. She watches with half-closed eyelids, as his face gets closer to hers. Her mind is screaming at her to move, but she doesn't want to. For once, she wanted to enjoy herself.

His lips pressed against hers softly. His tongue slowly darted out and licked the botton lip, begging for her lips to part and allow him access to the honey that lay inside. Her lips parted hesitantly, but she felt something crawl on her hand. She opened her eyes, when had she closed them, and saw a, her body stiffened. A spider had landed on her hand. She got up quickly, causing Inuyasha to fall forward on his face. He started sputtering because dirt had gotten into his mouth.

"WHAT THE FU," he started to yell, but what he saw was something he never expected to see. "What the fuck?" he said smiling slightly.

Kikyo was jumping around, shaking her hand wildly. It looked like some dance, except for the fact that her face was deathly pale and her eyes seemed to bug-out. She surprised him even more.

"Get it off, get it off, damn it!" she kept ranting. It seems that whatever was "on her" wasn't letting go. Inuyasha walked slowly to her. Savoring this moment. It seemed everybody had a weakness. He grabbed her hand, and saw the spider. He almost sweatdropped. Kikyo kept trying to jerk her hand away to get the "danger" off, but Inuyasha just held her hand tightly, and lightly flicked the spider off. Kikyo sighed in relief, and gazed at Inuyasha with adoring eyes. This was too much. The ice bitch being afraid of spiders, the weird dance she just did, everything, was just too much. Inuyasha started chuckling, and then it turned into a full-blown laugh. Kikyo's eyes widened, and then hardened. She wretched her hand from Inuyasha's grasp, then, _slap_ she hit him. He stared wide-eyed at her. She glared at him then turned around and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her into his chest.

"You hit me," he growled softly. Kikyo shivered at his tone. She knew he wasn't to be messed with this time. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. His grip loosened, but tightened with her next words, "but you deserved it." He turned her around to look at him. He searched her eyes. He saw pain in her eyes, and decided to let it go.

"feh whatever," he said, but didn't let her go.

"umm, Inuyasha, could you let me go now?" Kikyo questioned.

"sure," he said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," they said at the same time. Inuyasha smiled, while Kikyo smiled a small smile. She looked hesitant for a second before she got on her tiptoes and gave Inuyasha a small peck on his cheek. She quickly stepped back and started walking away. She waved at him and he waved back. Inuyasha touched his hand to his cheek, and decided that the day seemed a little brighter than before. He started whistling and walked off home.

* * *

Thanks to those who review! Even if you don't like it, I thank you for the time you at least spent on it, reading it.

I will look into the future.. I see another chapter coming up, probably another day from today! But your reviews make it possible for the guess to come true! Lol.

Where is our sexy Sesshomaru? I predict seeing him in the next chapter, but its all soooo hazy.. lol..

Read and Review!

oceandreamz


	7. The Dance and Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: don't own em', and I also don't own the Marriott Hotel.

I was going to bring this chapter and the past chapter into one big chapter, but I decided to split it, so I could at least get one part out to you guys earlier. The long-awaited Sesshomaru is in the chapter! Yay! So.. the next chapter might take some time.. again.. but I'm working on it!

Some reviewers have asked when Kagome is going to become the seductress/assassin, etc, that will come in later chapters! Once you guys read the next chapter, the whole plot starts forming, can't say anymore, but you guys will see!

Ok.. to all the Kikyo haters.. in my fic.. Kikyo is not evil, I'm sorry for those who don't like that, she can't be evil, or the story won't work if it is! You guys will see how later, but until then.. just bear with me!

Oh yah.. I promised my friend a little lip action..lol..its not anything big or anything.. but hopefully it will satisfy your Hentai mind for now! Lol.

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dance and Birthday Surprise

the next day at school>

The gang met up at the usual table under the sakura tree in the courtyard. The gang consisted of Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. They were all laughing at a joke, when Kikyo approached. They stopped laughing and looked at her. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Kikyo," said Kagome breaking the silence, "can we help you?" Kikyo was known for being a bitch, but today she seemed different, more approachable. She looked hesitant to answer, but Inuyasha spoke up.

"She's with me, she's joining our group, if you guys don't mind," of course Inuyasha wouldn't have cared what any of them would have said, but he said it anyways. The group looked at each other. The really didn't have a problem with her. They nodded their heads, and Kikyo sat down beside Inuyasha. There was a silence. Kagome once again broke the silence.

"So Kikyo, are you going to the dance?" Kikyo nodded her head. Kagome waited for her to elaborate on with whom, but seeing her facial expression unchanging, she just decided to ask.

"With who?"

"Inuyasha," was all she said. There were a few gasps, but two seemed the loudest. Then two voices exploded.

"You're going with Kikyo?" Miroku yelled.

"You're going with Inuyasha?" Sango yelled at the same time as Miroku.

"And you guys are going with each other, so why does it matter?" Koga said dryly. Kikyo wouldn't look Miroku in the eyes, while Inuyasha wouldn't look Sango in the eyes.

"Umm.. guys?" Kagome questioned thoroughly confused. No one answered her. She sighed, and decided to go for a different approach.

"Kikyo, Sango and I are going shopping for dresses today, would you like to come with us?" Sango made a scoff and looked away. Kikyo nodded, she did need a dress.

Koga sat deep in thought, but he realized something, and his face brightened considerably.

"Since Inuyasha and Kikyo are going together, and Sango and Miroku are going together, that leaves Kagome and me to find a date." The two pairs scowled, but Koga paid no attention to them.

"So what do you say Kagome? Will you go to the dance with me?" Kagome sighed. He was right, she did need a date, but if she said yes, then Koga will think she is into him, but she did need a date.

"Ok Koga," she said with a smile. Koga's smile rivaled the sun. He let out a "whoop" of happiness. He started running around, doing a little victory dance, yelling "I'm going with Kagome!" over and over again. He scared some poor freshman girl shitless when he picked her up and spun her around. The girl fainted, but Koga didn't care. Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, and Inuyasha looked at each other, and burst out laughing, well all except Kikyo, but she did manage a small chuckle.

"Think of what he would have done if you said you would marry him?" Sango wheezed in-between laughs. Kagome blushed, but continued to laugh. The earlier tension from the couples faded, leaving an air of merriness in its wake. The bell rang, and everyone went to class.

* * *

later that day at the mall with Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo>

Kagome had gotten Sango and Kikyo to settle their differences, and now all three girls were friends. From the way they acted now, you wouldn't even think that once-upon-a-time, they weren't friends. Kikyo was even coming out of her shell and showing more emotions than she had in her life. "This is what having friends and being happy is like," Kikyo pondered while waiting for Kagome to change back into her clothes. All three girls found the perfect dress that would blow their respective dates off their feet, but decided to surprise each other by not showing what dress they had picked. Kikyo never had friends, or happiness before, and she wasn't ashamed to say she liked friends. Sure Sango was a little hostile at first, considering the whole Inuyasha/Miroku thing. Kikyo liked Miroku, and Sango liked Inuyasha, but they didn't know how to tell the guys they didn't want to go with them. It was, after all, the guys who had asked them out. The decided to deal with whatever came their way, and just enjoy themselves. Kikyo knew she would have to face her past again, but for now, she had friends who cared for her. She was truly happy.

* * *

the day of the dance>

The girls decided to get together at Kagome's house to get ready for the dance. Sango was already staying there, and Kikyo lived 10 minutes from there. Each girl was in a different room, and on the count off 3, they showed each other their dresses.

"3!" Sango's voice rang out. The doors opened, and they walked out of the rooms. There was a silence, but then their screams echoed throughout the house, and Ayumi (Kagome's mother) stopped slicing vegetables to wonder what that was for, but continued slicing. "Girls will be girls," she thought smiling to herself.

The girls stared at each other with a mixture of horror and humor. Each girl had picked out the same dress, except the color was different. The dress consisted of a halter at the top, and the back was open where it led down into the small of their backs, forming a sort of upside down triangle. In the tip of the triangle, there was a small diamond-shaped jewel. The front consisted of silk that flowed, giving the illusion of water, with many light colored beads sewn into the material. The material clung to their bodies, until it suddenly belled out at the bottom, leaving a small train of material in the back. There was a slit on the left side that went up to mid-thigh. Kagome's dress was a deep, sapphire blue, accenting her eyes. Sango's was a dark-purple, accenting her lavender eyes to appear darker, and Kikyo's was a dark-forest green, to bring out the green specks in her eyes.

They started giggling, but it soon turned into a full-blown laugh.

"I guess we are more alike than we thought," Kikyo said smiling. The dresses did look nice on the girls, and since they were pretty much wearing the same dress, they wouldn't get jealous of each other's dresses. Each girl finished off with some make up and jewelry. Each girl wore mascara and eyeliner. Kikyo had gold eye shadow. She wore a beautiful golden-teardrop necklace, and matching earrings and bracelets. Sango wore black eye shadow. A black choker chain that had little trails of jewels hanging off of it adorned her neck; her ears had hanging black earrings and her arms with matching bracelets. Kagome wore silver eye shadow, a starburst-looking silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle. She had matching earrings, and wore matching bracelets. Each girl put matching heels on and deemed each other ready.

The doorbell rang, and the girls waited for Ms. Higurashi to open the door. Once the door was open. They could hear masculine voices float upstairs. The girls grabbed each other's hands, and walked down the stairs.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga were grumbling about having to wear tuxedos. The stupid outfits were so tight you couldn't breathe in them. Inuyasha had his back to the stairs, and suddenly, Miroku and Koga stopped complaining, and looked wide-eyed at something behind Inuyasha. Miroku gave a low whistle, followed by Koga. Inuyasha turned around and felt his mouth drop open. The girls were gorgeous; all three of them were. Each boy kneeled in front of his respective date and put (you guys know that flower thing that goes on a girl's wrist) a white flower on their wrist. The girls then look behind them to a table where they had put three roses, and each put a rose in the boys' pocket. Ms. Higurashi smiled with happiness. Everyone looked so beautiful/handsome. An evil smirk came to her face as she went for her camera. Kagome saw her mother's face and knew what it meant. She tried to get everyone out of the door, but they just wouldn't budge. All of a sudden, her mom came and started snapping pictures left and right. The teens quickly sped out the door, and into the waiting limo. Once everyone was inside, they waved bye to Kagome's mom, and laughed when she tried to take more pictures of them. The limo drove off to the hotel where the dance was going to be at.

* * *

With Sesshomaru>

_RING RING_> his cell phone shrieked. If Sesshomaru was any other demon, he would have fallen out of his chair, but he wasn't. He was heir of the Western Lands and Taisho Co. The only thing he let pass through his cold façade was a small glance of annoyance at the small piece of plastic and wiring.

"Speak," he stated coolly, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Good evening to you too, son," his father greeted cheerily on the other line.

"What do you want father?" Sesshomaru questioned coolly.

Segumi Taisho, a.k.a Inutaisho sighed through the phone. His eldest son was just so damned cold to everyone, well except his wife who was also Sesshomaru's mother, Yuri. Sesshomaru was still upset at the fact that he had an affair with a human woman Izayoi, and thus Inuyasha was produced. After Izayoi passed away during childbirth, Yuri and he worked it out, and got back together. Yuri cared for Inuyasha like he was her own, but Sesshomaru is still so bent out of shape.

"Get ready and packed, your mother, you and I are going to see Inuyasha's graduation," Inutaisho stated.

"I have no desire to be near that half-breed, so I am not going," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You will be going, that is not a request, but an order, and you will not say such things about your brother," Inutaisho stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Fine, but I am only going for Rin," Sesshomaru said frustrated. First, some incompetent dickhead messes up some files, now his father wants him to see his idiotic half-brother.

"We'll be there shortly," Inutaisho said. _ring_ the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru smirked. His father was never a demon of patience.

"Exactly how shortly?" Sesshomaru questioned dryly. He heard his father snort then hang up the phone. He got up out of his study and walked over to his chambers, and changed into some traveling clothes, which consisted of black dress pants, and a white, silk-button up shirt. He called for a servant to take his already packed suitcases to the car, walked downstairs to greet his parents. He knew his parents would want him to go to his half-brother's graduation. He for once hoped he would be wrong, but sadly, this was not the case. It never was.

"Sesshomaru!" and excited voice greeted him while encompassing him in a gigantic bear hug. She and Rin, and occasionally his father, was the only people he allowed to touch his person.

"Good afternoon mother," he said with some warmth in his usually cold voice. His mother understood him like no other.

"Sesshomaru, how are you my son?" Yuri asked with a smile. Yuri was an inuyoukai demoness. She had silver hair that reached to her butt and amber eyes. She was very beautiful.

"Fine, and yourself?" he replied.

"I'm just fine. I'm so excited my little puppy is graduating already! It seems like just yesterday that I was changing his diapers," she replied with a smile. Sesshomaru scowled when she mentioned his half-brother. She noticed his scowl.

"I know you're not to fond of your brother," she said while he shot her a look of "not fond is understated", "but please try to get along with him."

"She's right my boy, try to get along with your brother," Inutaisho said while patting Sesshomaru hard on the back. They all walked outside to the waiting limousine. Sesshomaru's suitcases were already being loaded into the trunk.

"You got ready very quickly on such short notice," Inutaisho stated. "I wish Yuri was like that," he said with a wistful look.

"What was that dear?" she questioned sweetly.

"Nothing," he quickly replied, noticing the evil look on his wife's face. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was sometimes hard to believe that his father was the ruthless businessman who owned practically all of Japan, and owned many foreign companies, lands, etc.

They loaded the car and started the long drive to Kyoto.

When they got to the house Inutaisho had provided for his son and his son's friends use, it was dark outside. They discovered from the butler, that Inuyasha and his friends had gone to the dance, and that Rin was staying at her friend's house. Instead of waiting for Inuyasha to get home, they decided to go to the dance and surprise him.

* * *

at the dance>

The limo parked outside of a Marriott Hotel. A nice red carpet had been rolled out just for this occasion.

Kagome whistled, "They sure went over the top this year. They usually have this dance in the gym." Everyone got out of the limo and made their way into the ballroom where the dance was held. The theme this year was a Roman theme, with fountains galore. The columns had vines going up them, and the disco lights were reflected off the beautiful white marble. There was a grand staircase that led down to the dance floor and sitting area where dinner was served. The group had their picture taken with the photographer when they got inside, and then went to the sitting area, where they were served a nice buffet-style meal. The night seemed like it was going to be a very nice night.

The dance was going great so far. Koga had gotten a few dances with Kagome, only after he begged on his knees for 30 minutes straight. Kagome couldn't take the embarrassment, so she agreed. Miroku had been knocked unconscious five times now. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself, and kept groping Sango at every available opportunity. You would think both of them would learn, but Sango kept agreeing to dance with Miroku, and Miroku would keep groping her. It was a continuous cycle of stupidity. It seemed that the only couple that didn't have any problems with each other was Kikyo and Inuyasha. They had a wonderful time, and the only time a problem did arise, was when another male approached Kikyo.

Kagome and Koga were currently slow dancing. Koga tried to move in for a kiss, but Kagome kept moving around.

"Damnit Kagome!" he cursed softly, "hold still."

"Koga, stop it!" she retorted, "or I won't dance with you anymore." Koga pouted. Unbeknownst to either of them, a figure was watching them with malice in her eyes. Kali had wanted to go to the dance with Koga, but that stupid bitch Kagome went with him. No one denied her. She pounded a few alcoholic drinks down her system. She would have to thank the DJ for providing the illegal beverages to the school function. She stood up on wobbly legs, while adjusting her dress to show more cleavage than already present. The doctor had done well for her implants, but nobody knew that. She just told them she was a 'late bloomer'. She walked, actually stumbled to the DJ and took the microphone.

"And this song goes to the bitch who stole my date!" she slurred. The music didn't stop, and nobody really paid attention to her. She was known as the school slut; she had fucked all the guys at the school, well except for the new three guys. She just couldn't get her hands on them, but she saw Koga looking at her one day, and decided to make him her new target. God knows, at least she thought, she needed a good screw, and Koga was very pleasing to the eyes. She didn't like being ignored. Once upon a time, she and Kagome used to be good friends. That all changed when Kagome lost her father. Pretty soon, nobody paid any attention to her. It was all about Kagome, and she was sick of it. Tonight, she was going to humiliate Kagome so bad, she won't know what hit her.

"So Kagome, how's the bitch who stole my date. You lost your fucking father, so you take my date," now the room became quiet. Nobody ever talked about Kagome's father. Kagome glared at her.

"Everyone got so worked up over a stupid man. Did you know, on those long business trips he would go on, he would screw at least 50 women. I guess your mother isn't a very able lover. You were a mistake, bet no one ever told you that. Your father didn't want a girl, but your mother wouldn't have an abortion, or give you up for adoption. Your father decided to raise you, then sell you into prostitution because YOU ARE A STUPID WHORE!" she screeched. In reality, she was just sprouting lies, but no one knew that, and she had everyone's attention, so what could go wrong?

All Kagome could do was stare in horror. Words of long ago crept into her conscience.

Flashback>

_A dark figure loomed over her, he was mumbling something, and the only part she could make out was, "Then he'll see what you will become, a whore. A dirty little whore."_

end of flashback>

"Nooooooooooo!" Kagome screamed. She knew the words the bitch spoke weren't true; her father loved her, but what if Kali was right. Seeds of doubt wormed their way into her soul. She couldn't take it. She ran. She jumped the stairs 3 at a time, an amazing feat, considering she was wearing 3-inch heels. She took no heed to the people in her way, or the pain from her knee or stomach. All that mattered was getting out of the room, out of the hotel.

Once Kagome was gone, everyone turned around and glared at Kali. She wasn't too drunk to notice the disgust on their faces.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I was just kidding." Someone snorted, and then everyone started to leave. The dance was officially over.

Kagome raced out the door, and was bombarded with cold air. The night was getting chilly, and Kagome could barely make out any shapes because her eyes had decided to gloss over in unshed tears. They slowly started to make their way down her cheeks, leaving small trails in their wake. She turned around a few times. She couldn't see where she was going, but all that mattered, was getting as far away from the hotel as possible. She charged hard in one direction, but she hit a solid surface, and started to fall. She waited for the impact, but it never came. She was enveloped by strong arms, whose possessor smelled deliciously of axe. She carefully opened her eyes, but when she did, she almost wished she didn't.

* * *

Back with Sesshomaru and family>

The limo parked outside of a Marriott Hotel. Sesshomaru, Yuri, and Inutaisho got out, and made their way to the door. Before they got to the door, someone barreled out. A beautiful woman stood there; her hair fanning out in different directions. Her creamy completion glistened in the light. She looked very upset at something, and very confused. She turned around a few times, and started running somewhere, but what Sesshomaru wasn't expecting, was for her to run into him. She started falling, but before he could even think, he caught her. He saw her open her eyes. Those long lashes moved almost sensuously upward, revealing endless pools of sapphire water. A twinge of deja vu made its way up his spine. Where had he seen these eyes before?

Kagome looked into the frozen amber pools that stared into her own. They looked just like Inuyasha's, but they were different. She had seen these eyes before, but where? She couldn't remember.

Yuri and Inutaisho watched the couple.

"They look so cute together!" Yuri whispered excitedly to her husband. He had to agree, they did make a fine pair. The woman was very beautiful, and her aura was very pure. He would have to meet this young lady.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were so caught up in their thoughts, that neither of them noticed another person with the same silver hair and amber eyes come rushing into the scene, until he decided to open his mouth.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" yelled a confused Inuyasha. Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts when his idiotic brother opened his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled again. Sesshomaru blinked, and noticed he was still holding the girl, who was now blushing. He dropped her.

"owwww you jerk!" Kagome moaned. Her poor bottom. The extremely handsome man just glared at her. Inuyasha rushed over and helped her up. She looked at the three people standing there. There was an uncomfortable silence until the woman ran forward. Kagome stepped to the side as the woman encompassed Inuyasha in a hug.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed. "It's been so long! Let me take a look at you, my you've gotten so big from the last time I saw you, my little puppy is growing up!" Inuyasha blushed.

"Hey mom," he said. "Hey dad," he said to the quiet man who was now making his way over to the pair.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha questioned.

"We've come to see your graduation of course!" his mother stated.

"You didn't have to," he said.

"Non-sense my boy!" his father exclaimed. "Wouldn't miss your graduation for anything! Couldn't say the same for your brother though."

"half!" they both corrected him at the same time. Inutaisho rolled his eyes. When will they learn?

"Who is this charming young woman?" he questioned pointing at the silent Kagome.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said extending her hand out. Inutaisho shook her hand and replied, "My name is Segumi Taisho, but call me Inutaisho, and this lovely woman is my dear wife Yuri, and the silent one over there is Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru," he said pointing to his wife and eldest son.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," Yuri said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kagome stated warmly. Yuri smiled. She liked this girl.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" she questioned. Kagome remembered why she was in a hurry to leave. She could feel her eyes watering up again. Inuyasha noticed this, and noticed his friends coming out the door.

"Mother, Father, meet Sango, Miroku's date and Kikyo, my date. Koga was Kagome's date," Inuyasha said quickly, hoping to take the attention off of Kagome. "You remember Miroku and Koga right? " This seemed to work.

"How could I forget Miroku and Koga?" Yuri questioned, giving each boy a hug. Miroku's hand started wandering in restricted territory, but a small growl was sounded. He quickly retracted his hands and held them up.

"Miroku, you never learn!" Yuri scolded lightly.

"Dude sick!" said Inuyasha, "keep your fucking hands off my mom!"

"My apologies Yuri-san," Miroku stated good-naturedly. "My hands never seem to behave themselves in the presence of a beautiful woman." Another growl.

Kagome looked around. She could have sworn she heard a growl.

"Did anyone hear that.. growl?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha gave a small glance to his father and brother. Thankfully, Inuyasha's stomach decided to make its debut. gurgle gurgle, growl

"Umm.." Inuyasha said. Everyone laughed.

"Inuyasha!" said Sango. "How can you be hungry again? You practically ate the whole buffet!"

Yuri came to Inuyasha's defense. "Growing boys need their food. Come on, lets get you home, and I'll make you something nice."

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow at the graduation," Inuyasha said. He got into the limo with his parents and half-brother, and they drove off.

"Did they just leave without us?" Koga questioned to Miroku.

"It would seem that way, but not that I mind. Now I get to spend more time with these three lovely ladies!" Miroku said, his eyes gleaming, and his hands twitched with anticipation.

"Keep your hands off of Kagome!" Koga yelled.

"But Koga," Miroku pleaded, "I want to experience all three of the woman!"

"No way in hell am I letting you go near her!"

"But.. but.."

Kagome sighed and turned to Sango and Kikyo.

"Ladies, shall we?" Kagome motioned to their waiting limo. They nodded and climbed into the limo. Neither Koga nor Miroku noticed them leave until the limo was already moving.

"Hey! They're leaving!" Koga and Miroku both said, and began to chase after the limo, which eventually stopped after a half a mile. Miroku was wheezing when the limo stopped, but Koga wasn't even winded. Miroku scowled at Koga, but laughed along with the girls at the boy's predicament.

When Kagome and Sango were dropped at the shrine, Kagome couldn't even remember why she was upset. All she could think of were amber eyes and the feel of those strong arms wrapped around her. She was sure she had seen those eyes before, been in those arms before, but where? She shook her head. Did it really matter?

* * *

the next day at the graduation>

"And now I pronounce you graduating class of 2005! Congratulations!" the principal announced. A flood of cheers rang through the crowd as the students tossed their hats up in the air. The group met back up with Kagome's family and Inuyasha's family.

"I'm so proud of all of you!" Ayumi said, giving each graduate a hug. When she got to Miroku, there was no one to growl a warning. Ayumi felt a hand on her bottom and stiffened. Before anyone could do anything, Miroku was in Sango's grip being twirled around and then launched into the air, landing 20 ft away.

"You stupid lech!" Sango yelled with her fist in the air. "If you touch my aunt again, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Sango!" scolded Ayumi, "language!"

"Anyone say anything about dinner?" Sota said coming to his cousin's rescue.

"Rin is verrrry hungry!" Rin exclaimed.

"How about you all come join us for dinner?" Yuri asked.

"That sounds lovely," Ayumi responded. "Are we agreed?" she questioned to the graduates. There was a wave of nods. "Good!" she said. They all started walking in the direction of the parking lots.

"umm.. Mom..," said Sota, "what about Miroku?" Everyone turned around and looked at an unmoving Miroku.

"Damn Kohaku!" Sota said, "you're sister is so violent!"

"You're telling me!" Kohaku grumbled.

"Oh Inuyasha be a dear and get your friend," Yuri said lightly. Inuyasha grumbled and jogged over to Miroku, picked him up, and joined his family and friends.

"What the fuck are we going to do with you?" Inuyasha mumbled noticing the dreamy look on his unconscious friend's face. "Stupid lech."

* * *

later after dinner>

Dinner was a very pleasant affair. Even Miroku's hands seemed to behave themselves. That was probably because he wasn't allowed to sit with any girls. Dinner was a barbeque-picnic type-thing. When it was over the younger couples got together and decided to go on a walk in the forest behind the house. Miroku and Sango held hands, Kikyo and Inuyasha held hands, and Koga just grabbed Kagome's hand and wouldn't let go.(A/N: lol). They came to a part in the forest when it split off into three parts. Each couple went their own way.

* * *

with Inuyasha and Kikyo>

"I've had a really nice time with you and your family," Kikyo said quietly. She dared not speak loudly in case she broke the peace that had settled between the two. She thought she had liked Miroku, but being with Inuyasha was really nice. Maybe Inuyasha was really the right one. She looked at him and smiled. Maybe.

Inuyasha still had yet to say anything. She looked at him; she wanted him to say something, anything to confirm or deny what budding feelings she might have.

"Inuy..," she was cut off when his lips descended upon her own. The kiss was soft, as they parted to stare into each other's eyes. No words were spoken as their lips once again met, but this time with hunger present. How Kikyo had longed for this, craved for some affection of the kind. She allowed herself to be lost in the flood of hunger that had made its way to the surface.

Inuyasha traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Her lips parted, and he wasted not a second to sweep into her hot cavern, tasting every inch of her mouth. Her breath was minty from the mint she had earlier. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Inuyasha responded by bringing his arms around her waist and bringing her flush against his rock hard body. He moaned as her fingers started massaging his scalp. The human fingernails creating a delicious friction on his scalp, at least he didn't have to be wary that she would touch his hidden ears. The masking spell worked wonders on his kind. He feared her response if she ever found out. He ran his hands up and down her sides causing her to bring her hands back down and grip his neck, as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

with Sango and Miroku>

Miroku wasted no time into bringing Sango into his arms and devouring her mouth. He reached down and grabbed her ass. She quickly stopped the kiss and moved her arm to slap his face. Before her hand could make contact, he caught it. She blinked and stared into the lust filled eyes of her date. She found herself drowning in those velvety navy blue orbs. He lowered her hand to his lips and gave the knuckles a kiss. He trailed kisses up her arm and up her neck. Her breathing hitched. He was making her feel so alive. He scooted her back until her back was against a tree. His lips sought her own and she instantly parted to allow his tongue full access to her mouth. She moaned as his hands once again cupped her ass, but squeaked when he picked her up with practiced skill. She wrapped her lean legs around his waist, and he leaned into her, groaning as her chest heaved into his. Her nipples hard with want as he let go from her heavenly posterior to give company to the neglected fleshy mounds. His hands gripped her breasts through her shirt and she moaned into his mouth.

* * *

with Koga and Kagome>

"uhhhhhh," Kagome moaned. "Koga, pleas..uhhhhhhhhhhh." Kagome sat gripping her ankle as Koga touched it. "uhhh Koga please stop! It hurts!" (A.N.: April's Fool! Not really.. lol.)

Worry filled Koga eyes as he looked into Kagome's pain-filled face. She put her hands to the ground and stirred up the dry leaved when she gripped it.

"Koga, please take me back to the house," she pleaded with puppy-dog eyes. Koga sighed at the quality time cut short by this unfortunate event, but lightened up at the prospect of holding Kagome in his arms. With a powerful swoop, he picked her up bridal style into his arms. Kagome 'eeked' as Koga took off on a sprint back to the house.

They made it back in no time. Koga was gently placing Kagome on the ground, when she gasped in horror. Koga almost dropped her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Koga questioned worriedly.

"My ring!" she moaned, "I must have dropped it in the forest somewhere. "My precious ring! It was so special to me, and I lost it! I am such a stupid idiot!" Her eyes started filling with tears. Koga started to get panicky, crying females were never his piece of cake. A light turned on in the house, and with it, and idea sprung in his head. He would find the ring, and then return it to Kagome. Then he would be held in the highest regard, and Kagome might fall in love with him. It was a sure fire plan!

"Kagome, my love," he said deeply. Kagome turned watery eyes onto him.

"huh?" she gurgled.

"I will go find your ring!" he proclaimed proudly. Kagome smiled a big smile.

"Oh Koga! That's so sweet of you! That would be so wonderful, and I have no doubt that you wouldn't be able to find my ring, considering how intelligent you are!" she gushed.

Koga felt pride seep into his chest. He'll find Kagome's ring, and she believed in him! He smiled a huge smile, and quickly sprinted back into the forest.

Kagome waited until he was gone. She stood up and dusted her jeans off. She sighed at how gullible Koga was. One she didn't get hurt, and two, she didn't even wear a ring. All you had to do, especially for an arrogant male, feed the flame, get what you want. She sighed, and looked around. The adults and children were all inside, and she had no one to talk to now. She turned around, and a flash of silver caught the corner of her eye. She turned and saw cold amber eyes staring intently at her.

* * *

with Sesshomaru>

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs quietly. The thundering laughter of his father could be heard throughout the house. He sighed, he had work to do, and he wasn't getting any of it finished. He quietly opened the screen door and stood out on the patio. His annoying half-brother and equally annoying friends had gone for a walk into the forest. His nostrils flared, as he could smell arousal bursting forth from the tops of the forest. It was so potent, it completely overpowered the piney scent of the forest. His sensitive ears picked someone moving at a fast pace toward him. He quickly got off the patio and walked to the shadow of a tree. Just as he moved, the wolf demon and the strange ningen girl, who seemed to be in pain, came into view. The wolf demon, what's his name, ah yes, Koga carrying, what's her name, Inuyasha's friend. He saw Koga gently putting the girl down, but almost drop her as she gasped. She started complaining something about a misplaced ring, and Koga volunteered to retrieve it, and the woman started gushing nauseously sweet compliments. Koga's face swelled with pride as he took off into the forest. Sesshomaru sneered; stupid fools, but his sneer soon turned into a faint hint of amusement. The woman, once Koga was gone, simply stood up and brushed her clothing off. She sighed and shook her head. It seemed this girl played Koga for a fool, not a hard task at all. That young wolf prince had too much pride and arrogance. She looked around, and started heading inside, but she stopped. She turned in his direction, and sapphire clashed with gold.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared for a long time. "Who is this enigma?" Sesshomaru mused. He was sure he had seen those eyes before. The breeze picked up, and a wonderfully enticing smell twirled around his nostrils. A mixture of jasmines and apples played with his senses. He inhaled deeply, trying to place the origin of this scent. His eyes widened slightly as he realized the owner of the scent belonged to none other that the ningen girl. It seemed everything about this woman was a puzzle.

Kagome started to get nervous. The man, Inuyasha's brother, had yet to say anything. When the breeze picked up, she could only stare at the silver hair that floated around him. There was no denying his masculinity, or the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Those eyes that were so like Inuyasha's but not, she was sure she had seen before, but where? She quickly got out of her stupor, and decided to approach him. Maybe he was friendly, but just untrusting. She made her way over to him and saw him tense. She held out her hand.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I don't believe we have been properly introduced before."

Sesshomaru was surprised. When he saw the girl make her way over to him, he was sure she was going to fawn over his looks, just like all the other brain dead bitches he deals with on a day-to-day basis, but this one is actually being levelheaded and polite. He stared at her hand, not knowing if he should take it or not.

Kagome was about to drop her hand. "umm.. Ok," she thought to her self, but nothing she said, could have prepared her for what happened when he reached out and gripped her hand. A jolt of electricity shot up her arm, and she almost jumped into the air. He was staring at her strangely with one delicate eyebrow raised; obviously, it seemed to her, he hadn't felt it. Kagome quickly gathered her nerves, but they almost left her again when he spoke. His voice was so velvety, smooth, a rich baritone that made her knees feel weak.

"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho," he stated stoically. This girl surprised him again, usually women fainted by now, but this girl barely looked fazed, either he didn't affect her, or she hid it very well.

"Damn Kagome!" her conscience yelled at her, "all he does is open his mouth, and you sink like shit in a toilet. 'What if it's the kind that floats?' she argued with herself. "gross." (A.N.: don't ask.)

There was an uncomfortable silence. Kagome stared at the man, waiting for him to say something. "He sure isn't a talker," she thought.

"How long are you staying in Kyoto for?" she questioned. He spared her a glance, not sure if he should tell her. Humans were always curious creatures, inuyoukai were as well, but that wasn't the point. He would be leaving tomorrow, so he decided no harm could come.

"I will be leaving tomorrow morning," he stated stoically.

"Is Inuyasha and his friends going with you?" Sesshomaru felt the start of a migraine.

"Yes, unfortunately." He noticed her face fall, and wondered what could have brought that on.

"Damn it!" she swore softly. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. She saw him and blushed. He decided the blush looked nice on her. "What the fuck am I thinking?" he questioned himself, but he could not deny there was a certain beauty about her. The faint light from the porch cast on her features, highlighting them. He immediately seized his thoughts when she spoke again.

"Tomorrow is my 18th birthday, and I was hoping that they would be able to spend it with me." Interesting, it seemed the girl had a significant amount of feelings for his half-brother and friends. He also noticed that he was 7 years her senior.

"I don't care," he simply replied. He quirked his eyebrows at the fire that sprang up in her sapphire orbs. Her eyes seemed to dance with an internal flame. He took a deep breath of that intoxicating scent. It seemed to wrap around him.

"Fine," she retorted, "You don't have to care, but you don't have to be rude."

"I will be however I wish to be girl. You would do best not ordering this Sesshomaru like he was some lapdog," he spoke coldly. He glared at her.

Kagome almost sweatdropped when he talked about himself in the third-person. It seems like Inuyasha wasn't kidding about his brother having a stick shoved up his ass. He also called her a girl! The nerve of him.

"One of all, I don't care if "this Sesshomaru" feels as if he is some big shit and above everyone else, and two, I am not a girl!" she ranted.

He had to agree as he saw the rise and fall of her voluptuous chest. A slight amount of cleavage peaked out from under the sleeve-less top she wore. Those full cherry lips were parted as she slowly licked her lips. He followed the motion with his eyes.

He almost growled at the path his thoughts were heading down, and that she blatantly insulted him. His hand twitched with want to wrap around that slender throat and pierce it with his invisible claws. This girl seemed to get under his skin like no other, besides Inuyasha of course. He was about to move when he heard his father calling all the young-adults inside. It was time for Kagome and her family to go home.

Kagome turned around and started walking away. She stopped and turned around to look at Sesshomaru.

"Good night," she smiled a beautiful smile, turned around and disappeared inside the house.

Five minutes later, Sesshomaru watched as his half-brother and a girl that resembled Kagome walk out of the forest. A few more minutes he saw Miroku and Kagome's cousin Sango stumble out of the forest. He noticed, with a slight amusement, that their clothing was in disarray. No denying what they had been doing;the stench of sexupon their persons almost caused him to gag. Sesshomaru listened for any movement indicating the wolf's arrival. He heard a slight moan of disappointment.

"I can't find it!" Koga wailed off in the distance.

Sesshomaru almost snorted. The wolf was a fool. Sesshomaru made his way back into the house. He saw everyone gathered at the front door, saying farewells.

"Where is Koga?" Rin questioned. Kagome blushed and coughed a little bit.

"I think he is looking for something," she offered and shrugged feeling slightly guilty knowing it was her that sent him to find a non-existent ring.

Kagome sat in the car, waving bye to the Taisho family. Her eyes met cold amber and she smiled at him and waved. He didn't acknowledge it, but she didn't care.

* * *

the next day>

Kagome opened her sapphire pools to the new day. She was suppose to feel happy since today was her 18th birthday, but she didn't. She sighed and got out of bed. Today was also the anniversary day of being separated from her father. Every year on her birthday, it was the same thing over and over again. The hopeless pain knowing that you birthday, the one-day you could call yours, is haunted by memories of a failure. She didn't even manage to make it to that cave her father told her to go to. She was rescued by a forest ranger the next morning. She sighed again and made her way over to the picture of her and her father taken a few days before the incident. He easily towered over her 3 foot form with his massive 6'4". They shared the same raven black hair. Kagome picked up the picture, and took it out of its frame, wanting to touch her father's picture. When she took the frame off, a necklace fell out. She gasped. That is where she put it! She cried for weeks when she thought she had lost it. It had a silver-starburst pendant with a beautiful sapphire stone in the middle, and tiny diamonds in the extensions of the starburst. The necklace still shown with the same beauty from the day she had first laid eyes on it many years ago. Her eyes started watering up, as she put it on.

* * *

later that day>

Kagome and Sango were walking up the shrine steps. Kagome was still kind of bummed about Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku leaving, so Sango had offered to go shopping with her to cheer her up. It was after all Kagome's birthday. When they opened the door they were greeted with a loud "SURPRISE!" Her whole family was there. Kagome smiled at all of them then looked at her sister who had cleverly tricked her. Sango gave Kagome a hug and both of them walked inside.

1 hour later>

ring ring the doorbell rang. Kagome went to answer it with a huge smile on her face, everyone was there except for Karei-san and Kasai-san, who had gone out to get something, a surprise for Kagome that they had to pick up. When she opened it her smile left from her face. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. She couldn't move, make a sound. Her vocal cords had frozen. She heard her mother asking who was at the door, but her voice sounded so far away to Kagome. To Kagome, there was only her and the person at the door. The person that haunted her dreams; the person who she yearned to hold once again; the person whose time with her got cut short; the person she loved with all her heart.

"Father?" she whispered.

* * *

Dum dum dum! What does the authoress have in stock for us next? The plot maybe? Lol.

The chapter is kinda bleh, but its over with and now all that you have been waiting for will commence!

Sorry to leave you all hanging like this, but I thought this was a fitting ending. You might not think so, and I'm sure some of you would have liked a naked Sesshomaru standing there, lol.

Please review! It helps my confidence, and I appreciate all the things you guys have to say about my story!

Also, sometimes, people just skip down to the chapter ignoring anything at the top. There are some important things up there that should answer a few questions I have been asked, and if you don't read it and question me again, I will be highly upset! If you guys prefer questions to be answered at the bottom, then tell me and I'll start writing them at the bottom!

Thanx to all those who review!

oceandreamz


	8. The Pain of Betrayal

Disclaimer: don't own em'. Hope you guys have figured that out by now! Lol.

Thanx to my wonderful reviewers! Cheers! I love you all!

Ok.. now to what you have all been waiting for! The action, plot, everything! Things get movin'! For those of you who have been wondering what happened to Kagome being a seductress/assassin, etc. it is coming up in the very near future.. probably within the next few chapters!

A reviewer asked where kag and sess met the first time, if you guys are wondering the same thing, I suggest you take a peak at the 4th and 5th chapter.

Now is the time to make suggestions about particular things you like about fics that you would think cool to have in my story, etc. All comments and suggestions are helpful and wanted!

Read and Review! Please review. Pretty please!

WARNING. This chapter isn't for younger readers! This chapter is very dark, and contains death, gore, rape, etc. Reader discretion advised.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Pain of Betrayal

"Father?" Kagome whispered again when the figure simply stood there, casually leaning against the doorframe with his bangs over his eyes. He slowly lifted his head up and midnight eyes stared blankly back at her.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Her body was in shock. When he raised his head and she saw those familiar midnight eyes, she almost fainted. Happiness leaked into her soul, finally coming out of its prison in her heart. She couldn't help it; she had to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

"Father!" she screamed and launched herself into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and held him tight. Even though she had grown, he still towered over her by almost a foot. She felt him wrap his arms around her. There was something wrong here. She could feel it when he wrapped his arms around her; a chill ran up her spine. She had only felt this feeling once before, and that was when, she couldn't remember when; all she could remember was a fast car and crimson color. She ignored it. It was probably the overwhelming happiness she was feeling at the movement. She pressed herself closer to his chest and started to feel his shirt moistening. She was crying. She couldn't help it.

"Ryoku!" she heard the gasp of her mother. Kagome turned her head toward her mother who had an indescribable look on her beautiful features. Kagome reluctantly let go of her father to let her mother embrace her lost love, her lost heart. As soon as Kagome let go, her mother launched herself into her husband's arms. Kagome watched the tender embrace with tears down her face. Her mother was crying just, if not more than she.

Kagome's face turned into a frown. She had yet to hear her father speak. His movements had an empty feel to them. Something was not right.

"Father?" Kagome questioned quietly. "What happened all those years ago? Why did those bad men take you?" Kagome questioned with an almost child-like quality. What could have happened to her once hyperactive father to warrant such a blank expression from him? Ayumi also listened on. She also wanted to know what had happened that long ago. It must have been unbearable because if this were a normal meeting, then he would have spun her and her daughter around till they could not stand. She smiled at that memory when he came home from a business trip on Christmas Day after being gone for a week. He spun Kagome around so much that she almost threw up the oden she had had for lunch.

He didn't answer. Ayumi brought her hand up to her husband's face and almost winced at how cold it seemed. She caressed his cheek lovingly, and almost started crying again when he leaned into her touch. She got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and almost giggled when he moved his face only to fully kiss her on her lips. She heard Kagome make a slightly suggestive noise and leave. Her daughter was truly a godsend. She had been the strong one in the family when the rest of them got news of her husband's kidnap and probable death. Sota was young and didn't understand where his father went, and her father had been away visiting Sango's family. Her daughter knew she needed time alone with her husband.

After all these years, it seemed as if Ryoku hadn't changed one bit. He was still the same devilishly handsome man she came to love with a passion. He deepened the kiss, and their tongues danced as they used to back when the wheels of time had only passed 20 turns. When she kissed him, she felt what she had not felt in a long time, lust. Lust for life; lust for love. They broke the kiss and she stared deeply into his midnight eyes. His emotions were guarded but she saw a slight twinkle there. He always had a twinkle in his eyes, no matter what he did. It was just in his nature to be free and open and love each day as if it was his last. She was happy, truly happy since that time long ago. She finally felt whole and at peace.

"Ayumi," he whispered quietly. His deep voice struck familiar cords within her. She leaned in more to hear that voice she so longed to hear. "It has been a long time," he whispered in the same voice.

Ayumi nodded. "What happened all those years ago? Why were you taken from us?" she asked almost like Kagome had earlier. He didn't answer. Ayumi assumed it was too much to tell at the moment and Sota would want to see his father. He was, afterall, only a baby when he was ripped apart from their lives.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I would like to know when you are ready. I'm here for you, my love, my koi," she whispered as tears trailed down her face. He brought his massive hand to her cheek and gently wiped her face lovingly.

"Do not cry love, you know I don't like it. I will tell you when the time is right, but now I would like to see the rest of the family."

Ayumi nodded and she led him into the living room, were its occupants broke into hysterics.

* * *

……….a few hours later……….

Kagome couldn't keep the stupid grin off her face. She was watching her father play baseball with her little brother, Kohaku, and ji-chan. It was very interesting to say the least. Kagome was currently sitting atop the monkey bars from the old jungle gym her father had built way back before Sota was even born. She was getting bored without Sango. Her parents had called her to help them, and they wouldn't be able to come back for a few days. Kagome assumed Sango's help was really needed and she had to go. It was ok though, because Kagome had her father with her and that was all that mattered. Her mother was setting up a picnic on the table outside, and the whole picture was simply of family love. Ryoku had finally opened up and was laughing boisterously at his son's unlucky predicament. Sota just couldn't hit any ball Kohaku threw at him, and ji-chan was making fun of the poor boy. It seemed as if Ryoku hadn't even been gone, albeit the fact everyone was older than before.

Kagome turned around and saw the sun setting. She decided to go help out her mom. She leaned back with cat-like grace until she was hanging upside down by her knees. Before she could lean up to grab the bar, her necklace slipped from its resting place under her shirt. Kagome watched it upside down. When the sun's parting rays hit it, she noticed it looked like it was glowing. Kagome stared enchanted by its display of color. She started to feel warm, like some unknown power was building in her. Little did Kagome know, she was not the only one to notice the jewel that adorned her neck.

Ryoku stopped when he felt a familiar presence in his mind. He gripped his head with his hands willing it away, but to no avail. He turned in the direction of the presence that was causing this disturbance. He turned around and saw his daughter glowing slightly with power, but what he didn't see where the power was coming from. He caught a flash of silver and his eyes widened before going completely blank. His only last coherent thought, "fuck."

Kagome snapped out of her trance when she heard a piercing scream. Kagome looked up and saw something that would be forever imprinted on her mind. Her father had Sota in his arms with a long blade in his stomach. Sota was screaming hysterically. Ryoku dropped him and stared at him coldly. Sota started coughing up blood. His screaming changed to a strangled choking sound. Kagome could only stare on in horror as her brother's life slipped away.

"Sota!" she heard her mother scream as she ran to her fallen son. She cradled her son's head in her lap, tears flowing freely, the rivers of her pain. She felt her son's last breath as his heart slowed to nothing. She whipped her head around to the man she thought she loved.

"Why?" she sobbed. She stared deeply into his eyes, trying to look for some sort of remorse, anything, but all she saw was cold indifference.

"He was of no importance," he replied so coldly and callously that caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. Ayumi all of a sudden felt burning anger, burning hatred for the man.

"You bastard!" she exploded. "We openly let you back into our lives with nothing but love shining through our eyes, and this is what you do! Get the fuck out! I never want to see you in my house again or I will kill you, you mother-fucking asshole!"

Despite the situation, Kagome felt so shocked at her mother's outburst. Never in all her life had she heard her mother speak as she just did. It felt wrong on so many levels to hear her kind and caring mother speak so.

In a blink, almost too fast for Kagome to see, Ryoku had her mother in a death-grip from behind. Ayumi struggled weakly against the powerful man.

"You forget, my dear, your place," he replied sinisterly while slowly cutting off her circulation.

"Go to hell," she whispered. Ryoku narrowed his eyes and with a flick of his wrist, snapped her neck. She fell limply against him and he simply threw her away from him like an insignificant sack of dirt.

The next to go was Kohaku. He didn't even see what happened, all he felt was a searing pain across his stomach almost in a similar fashion as Sota. Ryoku left Kohaku to die. Kohaku weakly called after his sister. "Sango, Sango, where are you Sango? Look, I learned how to ride my bike, look Sango," he whispered/mumbled piteously to himself, reliving memories of his short past.

Kagome could only watch as her family was murdered one by one before her eyes. There was nothing she could do to help them; she didn't even move from her spot, which she seemed rooted to. When Kohaku called to his sister, Kagome felt the anger that her mother had had earlier. Her eyes fell upon her mother. Her body was twisted in a gruesome position from when she had been tossed as if nothing important. Her eyes felt as if they were glowing hot. The necklace at her neck seemed to pulse in response to her growing anger. Ryoku felt the pulse of power and knew he must get the girl until it was too late. He stalked toward her, but what he didn't expect, was for the old man to block his path.

"You will not harm my granddaughter," he spoke in a stern voice that Kagome had never heard him speak in before. Ryoku stared at the man incredulously. Then he started laughing a loud, insane laughter.

"You presume to give me orders old man? Just move and I will not have to break your weak, pathetic body," he said humouredly. When the old man didn't move, he narrowed his eyes and gave a final warning.

"Move old man, I will not repeat myself." He still didn't move. Ryoku brought his hand up and knocked him into the God tree. Ryoku watched indifferently as the old man slid down the tree, leaving a trail of blood down the bark of the tree.

As he settled at the bottom of the tree, he started mumbling something incoherent, and Kagome felt her necklace pulse weakly almost as a response to whatever her grandfather was saying. He looked up and his eyes met Kagome's for the last time. He would forever love his granddaughter.

"Run Kagome!" he whispered as death claimed him.

Kagome's anger left her after her grandfather's death. There was no one left. She couldn't protect her family. They all got killed and she hadn't made a move to help them. She heard her grandfather's plea, and turned and ran toward the forest behind her house. She could hear her father's thundering footsteps behind her. It was almost like déjà vu, but instead of strangers chasing her and her father, it was her father chasing her. She quickly made up her mind to turn and head for her house instead of the never-ending woods. She might be able to phone for help, or at least get to someone who could help her.

She hid behind a tree and saw her father pass her. When he had gone a certain distance, she quickly and quietly fled in the other direction. Behind her, she heard her father calling evilly. "Where are you Kagome? Daddy has something to show you," and with that, she heard a whishing sound of a blade and the sound of a tree falling. Kagome doubled her efforts to get to the house. She quickly made it across the open backyard to her porch door. She quickly slipped inside the house, but before she could stop it, the door slammed shut. She swore quietly and quickly tried to run out the front door. She heard the porch door slam open and footsteps rush to the front door. Kagome knew she would be discovered if she tried to go out the front door, so she hid in a closet. She saw her father walk past the door and held her breath. He walked to the front door and peered out, assuring himself that she was still in the house. He quietly closed the door and locked it. He grinned an evil grin. These cat-and- mouse games were so much fun. He slowly walked into the next room.

Kagome peered out from her hiding place. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she was discovered. She pondered her options. One, there was try and make it for the front door, but remembered it was locked. "Damn!" she cursed. Two, she could try for the back door, but she didn't know exactly where her father was, and she was trying to get to civilization for help not travel further from it. "Scratch that," she thought. The final option she could think of was go upstairs and try to climb out a window or something. It was better then waiting where she was. "Ok Kagome, you can do this," she encouraged herself. She felt around the dark closet looking for something to protect herself, anything. Her hands came in contact with a wooden object. "A bat!" she thought joyously to herself.

She listened for any sound indicating her father's presence. She heard the opening and closing of doors from the laundry room, which was almost at the other end from where she was. She quickly and quietly opened the door and made her way to the stairs. She got in front of them, and quickly scanned for the ones that squeaked. With cat-like grace, she jumped the stairs two at a time, carefully placing her feet on the carpet. When she got to the top, she hurried to her mother's room. She knew there was a window that faced the front street and there were trees she might be able to climb down. She quickly entered her mother's room and made for the window, but stopped when she spotted a family photo taken last year. Her eyes watered as she gazed upon the content faces of her family who were now gone.

She was so lost in thought, that when she heard a squeak from the stairs, she dropped the picture. She could only watch helplessly as the picture dropped, shattering the glass with a loud noise, shattering her chance at escaping. She knew it wouldn't be long before he would get to the room. She glanced one more time at the picture and hurried to the window. She unlocked it, but before she could open it, the bedroom door slammed opened.

Her father stood there with an evil grin plastered upon his devious features.

"My, my Kagome," he purred, "I haven't had that much fun in a while, but now it is time for you to go join your family."

Kagome's eyes widened then narrowed. She would not let him kill her.

"Come and get me you bastard," she whispered holding the bat in a position to swing.

He laughed at her.

"Such bad words from a young lady. You must have learned it from the whore of a woman you call mother," he sneered.

Kagome felt anger, pure anger. "How dare he!" she screamed in her mind. When he got in striking distance, she swung the bat with all her might. She had a perfect hit on his face. She smirked, but it soon faded into a look of horror. He hadn't even flinched when the bat made contact with his face. He smiled amusedly at her and easily wrenched the bat from her hands. He took the bat and snapped it in half like he had done her mother.

Kagome now felt fear. It overrode all other feelings like a tidal wave on a small village. She quickly started struggling for the window, but found herself pressed against the wall with her father's hand at her throat, slowly squeezing her life from her. She tried fight, but to no avail, he was much too powerful for her.

She finally started becoming exhausted with the lack of oxygen to her deprived body. She glared at the man who had once held her to qualm her fears, and dry her tears, who now held her with the intent to end her life. There was only one question that she wanted to know.

"Why?" she whispered raspy. He gave her a patronizing look.

"I gave you life, why can I not take it away?" he stated as if it was the weather they were discussing. "You are not needed in this world; just a nuisance, just like those corpses littering the backyard. A waste of life is all you are; just a weak pathetic being littering this planet. No hard feelings though. I enjoyed seeing you all before I killed you."

Kagome felt her eyes widen and water up. This man was not her father. He was a monster that looked like her father. Her father was a man who only had love for his family, not hate; who always smiled no matter the circumstance. That is who her father was. Not this imposter. She felt the tears trail down her face.

"You are not my father," she whispered harshly. He narrowed his eyes at her and slapped her across the face.

"Au contraire, my daughter, or are you also as blind as you are stupid?" he said coolly. His patience was quickly running out for this bitch.

"You are not my father. You are an imposter, a monster. YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" she yelled as a blinding light shot from her body. It stunned her captive and he quickly let go of her. She breathed deeply as her lungs burned with want of one of life's essences. She knew she had a chance now to escape. She quickly opened the window and crawled down the vines. Once her feet hit the pavement, she ran like a bat out of hell away from her home. She looked back and saw her father trying to get out the window, but was too big so he disappeared back inside. She ran even harder to put distance between her and the monster at her house.

* * *

…….late at night……..

Kagome finally slowed down to a walk. Her bare feet were blistered and bled freely, leaving red footprints every time she stepped. She was so tired after running for hours. All she wanted to do was sleep, and rest her weary body from the onslaught of physical and mental pain. She entered a park on the very outskirts of the city and sat down on the bench. It was a new moon, so it was almost pitch-black outside. Her only company was a small street lamp that would constantly flicker, as if a small breeze could put it out like a candle. She pulled her knees to her stomach and held herself tightly.

Her stomach growled weakly. Seems it also didn't have any energy to protest the growing void within. She couldn't sleep, not in this strange place. It was too dangerous. How could she possibly protect herself, when she couldn't even protect her family? Her eyes started to water again, but then it went away. She had no energy left. The gruesome images of her family's death and father's betrayal flashed constantly in her mind. She was too weak to stop it. Her family suffered because of her. It was all her fault.

"Stop it Kagome," her conscience protested weakly. "There was nothing you could have done." Kagome let a pity-filled smirk cross her face. There was something she could have done, but she didn't do anything; she was too weak to do anything.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her. Before she could move, a hand shot over her mouth as a figure grabbed her. She weakly tried to fight, but to no avail. The powerful odor of alcohol invaded her senses. She saw five other figures step out of the shadows.

"What do have we here boss?" one of the men slurred to the man holding her.

"Seems like a delicious treat," he growled out.

Kagome could barely make out their figures. Every time the lamp would flicker, she would catch small glimpses of the men. Once the lamp flickered brightly for a second, she almost wished it were complete darkness. She saw markings on their faces. They had different colored stripes adorning their cheeks, and some held symbols on their foreheads, but what stood out the most was their body structure. She could tell they were powerful. Their hands held sharp nail, almost like… claws? She gasped. These men weren't human! She had remembered her ji-chan telling her about mythical creatures called demons and how they existed in long ago in the times of feudal Japan and before. These "demons" couldn't possible be demons. They didn't exist. They were just some weird men with strange fetishes. She renewed her efforts to break free.

"Feisty one ain't she boss?" another man sneered.

The man she knew as their boss was currently cutting off her circulation. She started to feel light-headed.

"I think we should have a little fun with this one. She hasn't been touched yet," the boss sneered viciously. He reached his hand around, and right as he did the lamp flickered and she saw the deadly clawed hand appear in front of her face. She involuntarily shivered. He harshly grasped her breast, and she screamed from fright and anger. She felt something pulse inside her very lightly. Her eyes glazed over for a split second, and when they cleared, she had to keep herself from gasping loudly. Her vision was much clearer. She could see the outlines of the building and trees almost as if it was day, not close to midnight. She could make out the men's images with almost perfect accuracy.

There was something else. She could now feel and see their auras. They were black with malicious intent; a malicious intent that she was sure, unless she escaped, would scar her for the rest of her life.

The boss was getting annoyed at the lack of response from the delicious ningen woman in his arms. When she had screamed earlier, he had almost lost control and taken her then and their. How he loved pain; its scream was music to his ears. He wasn't in anyway close to his boss though. His boss took the kill on being a sadist, but he wasn't complaining. Some of the rumors he heard about his boss made his skin crawl.

He grabbed her breast harshly again. This time she screamed again.

Kagome couldn't stand any more pain. It was too much. She was going to give up. There was no point to fight. No point for anything. Life was just a pleasure she was going to miss. Just another thing she couldn't enjoy. As she was close to the welcoming darkness, an image of her grandfather appeared in her mind.

"Kagome, listen to me. You must not give up. Where is my granddaughter who would not give up until she learned to ride her bicycle, even if that meant falling many times until you learned? Where is that stubborn spirit whose will is unbreakable?" his voice was a mysterious murmur in her hazy mind.

"She died," she replied back without emotion. "She has given up, and realized there is no point to life."

"WRONG!" he said sternly to her. She blinked out of her daze. Her ji-chan had never used that kind of tone to her.

"There is a point to life. There is a reason for living. Don't tell me you are weak, and will take the cowardly way out of life. You must fight for yourself. Be strong, I have faith in you my granddaughter, my Kagome," his final words fading into a whisper. She was entranced by his words, but realized it was fading.

"NO! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she cried as she tried to reach for the fading image of her grandfather.

"Be strong, my child, be strong," he whispered as he completely faded from her mind. Kagome collapsed inside herself. He was gone. He had left her, and she could do nothing to bring him back. Then, she felt his presence in her mind again. It sent warmth into her body. His presence still remained, and she would do as he said.

Just as she felt determination run though her veins, a sharp pain exploded in her face as the coppery taste of her blood filled her mouth. Her eyes flew open, and she glared at the man who dared hit her.

"Wakey wakey little bitch, I'm not done with you yet," the boss sneered. "Don't want you to go to sleep quite yet, me and the boys still haven't had our fun with you yet."

Kagome felt anger. They were going to defile her body. She gathered the blood in her mouth and spit it straight in his face. There was a look of shock when her blood splattered on his face, leaving sickly trails of crimson down his almost white-colored skin.

"Go to hell," she said venomously. He narrowed his eyes at her and dug his hand from her back through her stomach.

Kagome felt the pain and her insides were violently ripped into shreds. She felt herself bleeding freely, the blood leaving warm trails down her legs.

He ripped his hand back out and she fell to the ground, face-first. He turned her over and pressed his body against her broken one. She still had the nerve to glare at him.

"You bitch!" he screeched. "Now you are going to see what happens to little girls that don't behave." He picked her up and tossed her to one of his henchmen. "You know the drill boys," he grinned. They grinned in return and they each began to take her clothes off. She tried to protest, but she was feeling too lightheaded from the loss of blood. They grabbed her in places and scratched her as they saw fit. When she was down to her bra and panties, they tossed her back to their boss and he dropped her on the ground and covered her body with his. He reached his hand down and touched her panty-clothed core, her most intimate of places. Her eyes flew open as she gasped. Warmth spread through her body despite her repulse against his touch. Her body was being treacherous. She knew of the desire that coursed through her veins. She might still be a virgin, but that doesn't mean she was completely innocent.

The boss saw her resolve weakening. Humans were all the same. He undid his pants and his engorged length pressed hardly against her inner thigh.

"Seems you're not as strong as you thought. You're just a weak whore." He started to slide her panties down and prepared to enter her. She stared to shake. "Fear me bitch," he sneered, but before he could invade her. A bright light flashed from her body and he was thrown off. When the light died down a little, he opened his eyes and stared with horror-filled eyes at the being in front of him. When he looked into her eyes, he knew of his own death.

When he called her weak, something inside of her exploded. "I am not weak. I am not weak. I AM NOT WEAK!" It started off as a small mantra in her mind, but it soon blew into a mental scream. She was not weak, and Kami help those poor souls who ever assumed that about her again. She felt power course through her veins and she accepted it with open arms.

She floated into the air. Her body was glowing an eerie white, and her sapphire eyes glowed brilliantly, and stood pronounced in contrast to her pearly-white skin. Her eyes held the beginnings of a storm. They glowed and swirled with fury. They watched as her skin healed in front of their eyes. The power radiating off this woman was incredible. She was not human; she couldn't be.

A storm grew from out of nowhere, seeming to draw power from the creature floating in the air. Lightning crashed behind her, lighting up the sky in an electric brilliance. The demons watched with fear as the storm raged around her, and rain started to fall mercilessly, pelting them with frigid drops. They could feel their deaths quickly approaching, its cold pull was undeniable, as death became impatient in taking its newest victims.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" she screamed to the heavens above, and a powerful sphere of energy surrounded her and exploded outwards, killing everything in a mile's radius. When the light cleared, there was nothing left to be seen, just a barren wasteland around her. Not even the bodies remained, nor the trees, nor the buildings, there was nothing.

Her body pulsed in tune with the necklace. She was being drawn somewhere. She looked down at her watch that had somehow managed to say on her wrist and saw it was 5 minutes to midnight. The pull on her body was becoming almost unbearable. She was trying to fight it, but then her grandfather's voice appeared in her head again. "Do not fight it, follow it. You must hurry, for when the clock strikes midnight, and you are not there, all will be lost, for earth will be consumed by evil and life as we know will be lost forever." She took off into the night.

Her speed had increased greatly. She couldn't even make out the figures of the buildings as the passed by. She didn't know where she was going. She was following the pull. Wherever it would lead her, she would go fearlessly.

* * *

Many demons from across Japan felt the power surge. The raw power released was undeniable, and many saw it as a threat to their lands. The only one who knew of its origin was currently sitting in a tall office building, staring out the window, watching the rain hit the window and slowly make its way down. When he felt the surge, he smiled a sadistic smile. His crimson eyes were filled with evil. He was currently thinking of his next plans.

"If plan one fails, then there is always plan two, and the second is more preferable, for the most pain is inflicted."

There was nothing he could do to stop it, not that he wanted to. The wheels were set in motion, the bomb was placed and ready, there was only a matter of time before it exploded, and he got what he desired.

An evil smile graced his handsome features; the fruit of his plans would be so sweet.

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder shook the ground upon which she ran. Rain pelted her mercilessly. She recognized the forest she was in. It was the same one that started the whole mess. She wanted to leave, and not be part of it, any of it, but the pull would not let her go. She noticed her necklace pulsing faster and faster as she got closer and closer to the unknown destination. She passed the ruins of a demon-slayer village that had existed back in feudal Japan. Then recognition sparked within her. She now knew of her goal.

The cave came up into sight and she glanced down at her watch and saw she had mere seconds to enter. As the second hand hit the 12, she made a wild leap for the mouth, and entered just in time. She lay very still in the dark cave, not sure of what would happen next. As minutes passed by and nothing happened, she began to relax, but right when she did, her necklace pulsed to life, but this time, she was enveloped with blinding pain.

The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her body was on fire as molten lava was poured down her throat. She could not scream of her pain, it was too much. She could not breathe, her lungs burned to badly. She could not even escape to the comforting presence of unconsciousness, for her senses were too alive. She didn't know what was happening to her body, but it felt like her body was changing. She could hear her bones elongating and sliding together in a sickening screech. Her nails seemed to lengthen as well as her teeth. Her necklace rose from her neck and absorbed into her forehead. The pain was too much, too much.

Just as quickly as quickly as the pain came, it suddenly vanished, leaving her in the aftermaths of pain. Her breaths came in deep pants, as she could finally breathe. She started to drift off into the darkness. She just wanted to sleep, too much pain, too much pain.

Just as she was about to drift off, the huge statue of the warrior priestess glowed to life. The image of the woman appeared in front of her. She stood there in all her glory. Her hair and strange white and red garments floated with some un-felt breeze. Her chocolate, wisdom-filled eyes, met tired sapphire. She smiled a small sad smile at the girl who had to go threw too much to early in life, and knew there was more yet to come for this young woman. She had been watching the Earth from her prison and saw the darkness start to take hold. She felt all she had done to stop it progression was falling apart before her eyes. Not even the place she had hid the key to Earth's future was completely safe now.

She gazed over the girl's new appearance, and saw her pure soul, still untainted by even what she had been through. There was hope yet for this planet. She saw the girl struggle to keep her eyes open. She smiled.

"Sleep child, sleep," her voice was a melodic tune which enveloped Kagome in a blanket of security and warmth, and finally the one thing she had craved all day, came to her in a crescendo of peace and content. Her eyes shut and she drifted off in the comforts of sleep.

* * *

Done! Finally the chapter is out! We now get to see how everything fits into place! Things are gonna get good!

For those who didn't head my warning at the top, please do not complain to me. I clearly stated the content of this chapter, and if you chose to ignore it, that is your business. Not trying to sound mean, etc. but I believe it is the reader's responsibility to heed the warnings before reading something you might be uncomfortable with.

On a lighter note, please leave me reviews! I really need inspiration to keep going, and I want to hear of the faithful readers' opinions, because they do matter. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviews!

oceandreamz


End file.
